


Read the fine print

by Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And still a dick, BAMF Scott, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Powers, Beta Derek, Beta Scott, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Death, Deaton is not a secretive douche (All the time), Emotional pain, Evolving, F/M, Fighting, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter References, Howling, Hurt Stiles, Loosely follows S3 E12: Lunar eclipse, M/M, Mr Harris is alive, My Google-Fu is strong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Panic Attacks, Play Fighting, Probs will be badly written but It popped into my head, Psychological issues, Sacrifice at the vet didn't happen, Self-Sacrifice, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So no 3B, Spirit!Stiles, Sweet Isaac, Tags May Change, Tests, The Other Side, The Sheriff is a joker, The Vampire Diaries References, Trusty old bat, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood was seeping out of his wound, darkening the grey of his T-shirt to a black. Rivulets of blood were running down the side of the stump, engraving itself into the flesh. </p><p>Scott stared at Stiles in disbelief, he couldn’t believe what had happened.</p><p>OR- Stiles dies, goes to 'the other side', meets God, and comes back to life as a supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loop holes and cut throats

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped into my head and had to be written down.  
> Enjoy :D

Stiles lay on the Nemeton with his dagger sticking out of his chest. He had been turned over and his breathing was becoming shallower and less frequent. Blood was seeping out of his wound, darkening the grey of his T-shirt to a black. Rivulets of blood were running down the side of the stump, engraving itself into the flesh.

Scott stared at Stiles in disbelief, he couldn’t believe what had happened.

_Past-_

_Scott had sent a message to Jennifer saying that she should meet him and Deucalion where it all started for her._

_The Nemeton._

_Derek had shown up at Jennifer’s side like a loyal golden retriever, his eyes shining blue. “What are you doing here?” Scott asked._

_“Would you believe if I said I was actually helping you?” Derek replies._

_Deucalion laughs darkly “a fight among brothers, how very…. American” he says in his cocky English accent._

_Scott’s plan was to let Deucalion distract Jennifer so Allison and Isaac can free their parents that are stuck in the cellar._

_The shoulders of Deucalion stiffen as he steps forwards menacingly and says to Jennifer “shall we show them why you had to sacrifice so many innocent people to take me on?” then he starts to change, his face becomes wider, the angles become sharper, his skin become a navy blue-grey and the whole of his eyes glow a bright blood red._

_Derek lunges forward while Scott takes a step back, he feels useless standing there doing nothing, but he knows that if he was to get involved now it could ruin any other plans that the pack has._

_Deucalion grabs Derek’s throat as Jennifer steps forward pushing her hand out toward him, a gush of power is released and debris flies away in every direction, she looks smug, but when she sees that Deucalion hasn’t moved an inch, the smugness drops off her face and lands as a lump of dread in Scott’s stomach. He had been hoping on Jennifer weakening Deucalion so the pack could finish him off easily._

_Deucalion just tuts with mock sympathy and grabs hold of Jennifer’s throat as well, throwing them back in opposite directions._

_Derek lands with a loud smack as his head collides with the floor, he doesn’t move so he must be unconscious._

_Jennifer looks at Derek and then at Deucalion terrified. Deucalion stalks up to her, like she’s prey and grabs the back of her neck._

_Turning his gaze to Scott he says “end her”. Of course Scott refuses and Deucalion roars forcing Scott to change, just like Peter did, he rushes up to Scott grabbing the back of his neck and his wrist extending his claws forwards, while nudging Scott in the direction of Jennifer._

_Scott has to think quickly, after what had happened with peter he swore that he would never let anybody take control of his body, he would never let anyone force him to do something he didn’t want to, and here he was in the exact same predicament that he didn’t want to be in._

_His anger was starting to build and he felt what little control he had start to slip, but then he remembered something. “I forgot to tell you something,-” Scott says to Deucalion in a strained voice. He pulls an arrow head with a built in flash grenade out of his pocket “-something Gerard said….-” Deucalion looks suspiciously at Scott “-That Deucalion is not. Always. Blind”_

_Deucalion stills, a looks of deep hate on his face, but before he can react further Scott throws the arrow head on the floor and covers his eyes from the inevitable flash._

_Then everything goes blurry._

_\- RTFP -_

_Meanwhile Stiles is slowly gaining consciousness after crashing his Jeep, as he comes to he groans out in pain. He shakes his head side to side to clear it of the fuzziness before he looks up into the sky._

_The sky has started to turn a deep ominous orange._

_The lunar eclipse is starting._

_Rushing himself as fast as he can, he stumbles out of the Jeep and make his way to the passenger side._

_When he gets there he pulls the door open, grabs his trusty old bat and the dagger Allison had given him for protection after her crazy lapse. He straps the dagger to his thigh and swings the bat over his shoulder._

_Roughly he has a four minute jog ahead of him, so he puts his game face on and sets out._

_\- RTFP -_

_As Scott starts to regain his sight, he see Jennifer walking through an orange tinted cloud of fog._

_He blinks and when he opens his eyes she right in front of him baring her teeth. The skin on her face scarred and thick like rubber, he can’t help but stare, and that angers her._

_She grabs his shirt, snarls and then blasts him backwards. There’s a second of stillness and then she turns to her left just before Derek’s extended fingers can make contact with her neck, she punches him square on the nose and it sends him flying backwards hitting the floor hard._

_With both of the beta down she sashays toward Deucalion who is on the floor and starts to bash his head against it._

_As Derek starts to get up he looks at his hand in shock. Where his claws should be there are just human fingernails. ‘The eclipse must have started’ he thinks._

_He looks up and sees Jennifer leaning over Deucalion. She’s hitting his head off of the ground, and Derek has the right to leave her to it. He could just let her kill him…. But…. He can’t, he can’t do that, he has to do something but he doesn’t know what. And that’s when he gets an idea. “Jennifer he doesn’t know” Derek yells over the lightning and howling wind._

_“Know what?” Jennifer snaps._

_Scotts attention is pulled away when he smells the blood of Stiles, Stiles has ran up to the entrance of the cellar and is shouting for someone to take the bat he offering and use it to support the ceiling. A shouted reply of “It’s not gonna hold” has Stiles turning away._

_“Don’t worry, Batman to the rescue” the sadness in his voice make Scott want to reach out to him, but the screams of Deucalion has him turning back the fight before him._

_Jennifer is leant over Deucalion with her hand covering his eyes, she pulls back and demands that he looks at her, when he does he flinches away. She sneers as she goes to lift up her hand to use her powers, but she starts to sway before anything happens and Derek grabs her before she can drop to the ground._

_“What's wrong with my powers?” she asks in a faint voice._

_“Your energy is drained from when you healed him, like mine was when I healed Cora” he states._

_She looks at him with undeniable trust “okay, then you finish him”._

_“No” Derek says smiling while stroking her cheek._

_Jennifer looks furious “wh-” she starts but is cut off by Derek saying._

_“My mother once said to me, we may be predators, but that doesn’t mean we have to be killers.”_

_Jennifer pushes him away and starts to beat on his chest, while screaming with a broken tone. Tears well in her eyes and one breaks free as the light around the clearing starts to turn silver, signalling the end of the eclipse._

_Derek pushes Jennifer to the ground with his regained strength. She scrambles to her feet a throws a substance in the air. Scott recognises what it is and races toward her, but he’s too late and the circle of mountain ash has already been formed. He skids to a stop._

_Jennifer glares at Derek with teary eyes and then turns her icy stare to Scott “I said it was either, Derek helps me or I take my guardians. Now I guess I’ll just have to stick to my origin-”_

_“- No” Stiles screams from kneeling on the Nemeton, his hands are behind his back and Scott wonders what he is hiding._

_“Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott asks, he frowns when he see Jennifer freeze and starts to look worried, the same way she did when she found out her powers didn’t work on Deucalion._

_Stiles moves his hands from behind his back to reveal his gifted dagger. At the sight of the dagger everyone in the clearing tenses._

_The atmosphere has changed and even the adults in the cellar can feel the difference. “I was using my Google-Fu on finding out ways to stop a power hunger, exploiting bitch of a Darach” he chuckled at his own joke “When I found that the fivefold knot sacrifice was like a contract. If you wanted to gain power then you had to follow the rules closely or the deal was off” he stopped to take a deep calming breath then continued “one of the rules was if you sacrifice more than you need the contract goes void and all ‘power boosts’ could be withdrawn” Scott felt dread in his stomach as he could guess where this was leading._

_Stiles moved the dagger from his right side to in front of his chest. Even though a storm was still raging, even though the wind was so strong that every now and then it would force people to find a new centre of gravity, it was silent. A silent storm._

_“See I fit into two of the categories for the sacrifice…. I’m a virgin and a warrior. If I sacrifice myself the contract breaks and you return to being weak” he says pointedly looking at Jennifer._

_“That rule only counts if I sacrifice you” she says indifferently, but even she doesn’t seem sure._

_“No, it counts. It’s not based on who did the sacrificing, but where the power of it goes. If I sacrifice myself and send the power of it to the Nemeton, then the Nemeton would have received four sacrificed virgins and warriors, therefore breaking your contract” Stiles says gleefully with a slightly panicked shit eating grin._

_At Stiles statement of basically committing suicide to save them, everyone started to move, Scott, Derek and Jennifer moved towards Stiles and the people in the cellar tried to climb out resulting in the ceiling breaking even more._

_Stiles pressed the dagger harder into his skin, gasping at the bite of the point. Everyone froze at the sound that Stiles made._

_Stiles looked at them all unimpressed. First he looked at Jennifer “do you really think you could get to me quick enough Jennifer, before I had plugged the dagger into my heart? And the second you step over that line, all three of these wolves with try to rip your throat out. With their teeth” he looked and smirked at Derek._

_Derek went to open his mouth but stiles interrupted “The wolves could probably get to me fast enough, but they wouldn’t be able to get over the line of mountain ash.” They all looked down, only now noticing the line of mountain ash surrounding the Nemeton._

_“I say let the boy die, he’s usless anyway. Him dead equals a weak Jennifer. Killing her will be easy then” at Deucalion’s word Scott and Derek rushed him, he didn’t see it coming so he was unprepared. Scott wrapped his arms underneath Deucalion’s armpits an locked his hands together behind his head while Derek slashed his throat to the bone before Deucalion could even move a muscle to defend himself._

_At he choked off breathes the power of the alpha drained from his lifeless corpse, weaving its way into Derek’s eyes. Turning his electric blue to a brilliant red._

_Derek turn his red eyed stare onto Jennifer “let them go and, we’ll let you live."_

_“No” Jennifer said with determination “if I let them go, I lose my power and then I can never look normal again."_

_“You said you were doing this for revenge, not to look normal.” Derek growled._

_Before she could respond the Sheriffs voice rang out in the clearing. “Stiles don’t, we’ll find another way. We can, I promise. I already lost you mother, I don’t think I can handle losing you too….”_

_“And you think I can?” Stiles yelled. “You think I can handle being an orphan? Knowing that all my family in the world is gone.”_

_“Stiles I can’t live without you.” The Sheriff choked out “You know what I was like after you mother was gone, it was you that pulled me out of my misery. Who will do it this time if you’re gone? I need you in my life. I don’t think I could go through everyday knowing that I’m alive at the cost of you. If you go Stiles, I’m following right after you.”_

_His voice had turned to sobs but Stiles just ignores him and looks straight into Scott’s eyes. “When we were at the hotel…. And you were covered in gasoline, I said to you that if you died then I died to. Because I would do anything to save the people I love…. I meant it. I love you all” Stiles said._

_“Stiles no” the sheriff screamed._

_“Take care of my dad”. With confidence and a small smile stiles fell forward onto the dagger, lodging it in his heart._

_The clearing was silent._

_Then everyone could hear Stiles name screamed in the wind._

Present-

Scott rushes to the barrier and presses his hands on it “no no no no, Stiles please.”

He presses as hard as he can, sharp tingles start to run up his arms and circulating the rest of his body. The feeling stops and then the mountain ash barrier lights up like a Christmas tree.

He feels powerful, his eyes start to sting and then the barrier starts to bend.

He can feel his wolf pacing around in the back of his mind, stopping every few seconds to growl. Then something snaps into place, he feels his mind fully connect with his wolf and the barrier breaks.

It looks like shattered glass but it drifts to the ground like fallen leaves.

He rushes to Stiles’ side and turns him over. Reaching forward he goes to pull the dagger out but a hand on his wrist stops him.

Turning he snarls at the owner of the offending hand with flashing eyes, Derek flashes his eyes back at him and says “if you pull the dagger out it will only kill him faster”.

When Scott sees its Derek he begs him “please Derek you have to bite him, you’re an alpha now. Please I’ll do anything. I’ll even join your pack.”

Derek stares at Scott and says “That won’t work.”

Scott feels himself start to get mad “what do you want then? Just tell me I’l-”

“Scott!” Derek snarls “you don’t need me, you’re an alpha now.”

Scott look confused and opens his mouth to ask what Derek means when Jennifer starts to wail, herbody shaking limbs lashing out in odd directions.

Scott listens to Stiles heart and notices it’s gotten weaker, beating once every few seconds. He doesn’t think twice, he plunges his fangs into Stiles chest, right beside the dagger. He only pulls back as the parents, Allison and Isaac are exiting the cellar and rushing over to them.

Scott listen to stiles heart, but there is no change “Derek please help” Scott cries.

Derek pauses and turns his gaze to the Sheriff, as if asking for permission.

The Sheriff nods his head and Derek plunges his fangs into the other side of stiles chest. He pulls back and they all wait to see what happens.

With no one paying attention to her Jennifer take this as her chance to escape and runs toward the part of the woods that leads to the highway.

As she’s running something grabs her by her hair and yanks her to the ground.

She can feel it circle her as if they’re playing a game of cat and mouse.

Glancing in front of her she see a pair of grey polished Italian loafers.

She glances up to see a smirking face and sneers. “Of course it would be you.” She spits “The infamous Peter Hale, who is never there for the action but always seems to come out on top” Peters smirk just turns into a grin and he sharply bring his left clawed hand down slashing her throat open. Her trachea and oesophagus poking out.

Frowning at the blood covering his hand, he wipes his hand on her jacket and walks toward the crowd by the Nemeton.

Everyone was still frozen, unaware of what had just occurred between Peter and Jennifer. Peter listens hard, and hears stiles heart start to speed up.

“Is it working?” Isaac asks. No one answers him, but you could see the hope start to take place on their faces.

Stiles’ heart starts speed up. It increases until its going so fast it’s no longer humanly possible.

Then all of a sudden it stops.

All the Weres freeze, and the humans catch on pretty soon onto what had happened.

Everyone stays still for a few seconds but it feels like and eternity. They wait but nothing changes.

That’s when the howling starts.

And the crying.

Everyone is so lost in their grief -even Peter- that no one notices that Stiles’ heart has started to beat again.

 

Thump, thump.


	2. Empty cloaks and meeting God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait! What? Let’s press pause and rewind. Who are you? The other side? I don’t understand. You say this is where supernatural’s come once they die…. Well I’m not supernatural. I’m natural. I’m just a squishy human that has absolutely no hand to eye coordination. I’m 147 pounds of pale flesh and sarcasm is my only weapon. I shouldn’t be here. Someone made a mistake.” I rush out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Sorry for grammatical errors, I'm awful.  
> Not beta read  
> Enjoy.

The one person I didn’t want to hear was my dad, but he could never let me make a decision without his input “Stiles don’t, we’ll find another way. We can, I promise. I already lost you mother, I don’t think I can handle losing you too….”

I can feel myself start to get mad “And you think I can?” I yell. “You think I can handle being an orphan? Knowing that all my family in the world is gone.” 

“Stiles I can’t live without you.” Dad chokes “You know what I was like after you mother was gone, it was you that pulled me out of my misery. Who will do it this time if you’re gone? I need you in my life. I don’t think I could go through everyday knowing that I’m alive at the cost of you. If you go Stiles, I’m following right after you.” 

His voice has turned to sobs, and I can feel my heart break. But this wasn’t the time to feel sad, I have to save my dad.  
So I turn away and look straight into Scott’s eyes. “When we were at the hotel…. And you were covered in gasoline, I said to you that if you died then I died to. Because I would do anything to save the people I love…. I meant it. I love you all” I say.

“Stiles no” dad screams.

But I don’t feel bad, or guilty. I feel calm. 

Intensifying my gaze at Scott I say “take care of my dad” And I know he will, I can trust Scott and Melissa, hell the whole pack, I can trust them all to look after him, and this helps calm my nerves. 

With confidence and a small smile I fall forward onto the dagger, lodging it in my heart.

As I fall, I see out of the corner of my eye Scott racing towards me. He won’t make it in time, I’ve done my job, and now I can die in peace knowing I saved them.  
I land on the stump with a hollow thud, and I can feel the bones in my chest vibrate.

My body is starting to get heavy quickly, I feel like I’m under water, all sounds are muffled, my sight is blurry. 

Everything move in fast forward, there light and movement and then suddenly there’s a sharp pain by the dagger in my chest. It’s only there for a few seconds before it disappears.

Everything’s still, but then I feel another sharp pain on the other side of my chest. What is that?

Directly in front of me someone in a green hooded cloak starts to move towards me, I start to panic, and I want to move away but I don’t have the energy.  
My heart start to speed up. Going so fast it’s not humanly possible anymore. The clocked figure reaches up to touch my face. 

I panic even more.

When the figure touches my face, my body feels light, weightless. 

There’s a glow forming, brightening the immediate area, and I can see into the hood of the cloak…. 

But there’s nothing there. 

It’s empty. 

When I realise this, my heart stops beating. It’s not gradual, but a stand still stop. 

That’s when everything goes dark.

\- RTFP -

I know that I’m conscious, even though its dark and I can’t even see my fingers in front of my face.

My heart still isn’t beating, and I’m desperately trying to draw air into my lungs, but it doesn’t provide any relief. I hold my breath in a vain attempt to try and control my breathing. I hold it for a minute, then three, after five minutes I realise that I don’t actually need to breathe. I don’t need to breathe. My heart isn’t beating. I’m dead.

I’m actually dead. Like, I knew stabbing myself in the heart, was a sure way to die, but…. Wow. I’m dead.

Suddenly lights turn on, the ‘room’ –if you can call it that- turns a strange shade between black and white. It’s not grey, or even a shade of grey. It’s a whole new colour. I don’t know what to call it, but I know it’s not grey.

I had been so focused on trying to come up with a name for the colour of the light that I didn’t notice there were three cloaked figures standing in front of me.

They stood in a triangle formation. The figure at the point of the triangle, was dressed in a floor length hooded cloak that was different shades of green, and had hints of red, orange, yellow and brown smudged into it. The next two figures to the left and right of the first, were also wearing floor length hooded cloaks. The cloaks were identical to each other, but were also the complete opposite. The figure to the left was dresses in black with hints of white, and the figure to the right was wearing white with hints of black.

I took a small step forward and saw that they weren’t actually wearing cloaks. It looked like they were, you could even see the texture and pattern of the material. But the closer I got, the more I saw. These cloaks were made of light. The light didn’t shimmer, it looked opaque, but when they shifted their weight, the cloaks started to become translucent.

A booming voice startled me and I took an involuntary step back. “Aleksandr Geneza Stilinski”

 _What the heck, how do they know my name?_ “Um, you know my name? And can pronounce it right?” I ask tentatively.

They carry on, like I didn’t even speak “Welcome to the other side”. _What?_ “This is where the supernatural come, once they have finished their life in the physical world”.

“Wait! What? Let’s press pause and rewind. Who are you? The other side? I don’t understand. You say this is where supernatural’s come once they die…. Well I’m not supernatural. I’m natural. I’m just a squishy human that has absolutely no hand to eye coordination. I’m 147 pounds of pale flesh and sarcasm is my only weapon. I shouldn’t be here. Someone made a mistake.” I rush out.

“We are The Three, we do not make mistakes” the voice echoes throughout the room. “If you are here then you _are_ supernatural”.

“But that’s not possible” I whisper. “It can’t be possible”.

“Actually it can and is. Every human is born with a spark. This spark lies dormant in their body until they do something worthy enough of its power. When this spark is activated they will develop what humans named magic. The activation of the spark sends a distress signal out that other magic users can sense. They will feel drawn to the person who has this spark. The magic user would then teach this person to harness their spark and learn how to control it. You have a spark. And when you sacrificed yourself for your pack-”.

“I did something to activate it” I interrupt.

“Yes, the activation of your spark turned you supernatural. And that is why you are here” they tell me.

“That is so not fair. I suddenly develop the ability to do magic, and I die seconds later? I could have been the next harry potter” _hell I could have been better than harry potter._

“Yes you are dead”.

 _Well I already knew that_ , “way to state the obvious” I mummer.

“We do not normally meet spirts before they enter, but we have a proposition for you” they state. But I’m only half listening, my brain is trying to sort through all the information that it just absorbed.

_I died, and developed a spark. That means I have magic. I’m supernatural. I’m a spirt. I’m dead. There are people called The Three. I can never see my family again. I killed myself. My dad. Scott. My family. My pack. I’m magic. I’m dead. The Three. Wait, what the hell is The Three?_

“What do you mean by The Three?” I ask since my mind had started to quiet down. “Like I can see there are three of you but -”.

“You are right to assume that we are named ‘The Three’ because of our number. But we are actually one. These forms are a representation of the different sectors that we created. Whenever a human spirit saw us, they would only see one form. Humans that have seen us and were given the chance to return to the physical world created stories of a light that had the figure of a man standing in the centre. They named us God”.

“You have got to be shitting me?” I ask astonished. Then I realised that I’m standing in front of God and I just swore. _They’re so going to move me to hell._

“We do not lie. I-” the light around the figure in green started to intensify “-represent nature, I am the phenomena of the physical world collectively, including plants, animals, the landscape, and other features and products of the earth”. The light dulled and started to intensify around the figure in black “I represent death. I am the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.” The light dulled and then started to intensify around the figure in white “I represent life. I am the condition that distinguishes humans, animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death”.

When they’re finished the room descended into an eerie noiselessness. I thought over what they said. But _how do I know I can trust them? How do I know that what they say is the truth? They could be lying. They could be demons for all I know. Do demons exist?_ “Okay…. I think I understand. But why do life and death have each other’s colours on their cloaks?” I ask.

The black and white figures start to illuminate “Life and death are closely related. We didn’t want one to overtake the other. So we made it that we couldn’t have life without death. And vice versa. Without life then the world would have no humans. Death would surpass nature and start to kill the plants and animals. The world would be desolate. But without death, the world would overflow with life and there would be not space for anyone, this would leads to fights which in turn would lead to war. We cannot have that. That is why our colours are connected, it is because we are linked. We are two sides of the same coin”.

The lights around the whole room starts to dim. They continue to dim until the room has plunged into darkness. Two spots of light appear. One is on me and the other is on The Three. “We have a proposition for you”. They declare.

“What is it” I ask uncertainly.

“We want to give you the chance to go back to the physical world. You could be with your family, your pack”.

This sounds amazing, but I’m a little suspicious “that sounds great and all, but what’s catch?”

A gentle stream of wind brushes my face and ruffles my hair, the shoulders of The Three raised and then fell. _Did they just sigh_ “When you sacrificed yourself you created an unintentional link to the Nemeton. You and the Nemeton are now connected. The sacrifices it received have made it more powerful, and now that it has got more power, more supernaturals will start to gather in Beacon hills. They will try to steal or use its power for their own gain. The Nemeton will not be able to stop them. It will need a guardian. The guardian would protect it and its habitat. We want you to be our next guardian. You have only just developed your spark and it will be weak”. There’s a pause before they speak again “are you aware that you were bitten before your death?”

“W-what? I was bitten” I stutter, “I don’t remember being bitten. Oh my go-sh -” _phew, that was a close one_ “-the sharp pains I felt on my chest. That was Derek wasn’t it? He bit me. That dick”. I shout “he knew I didn’t want the bite. Hold on a minute, I felt two separate sharp pains….?”

“You were bitten twice, by two different alphas” they say.

“Twice?” I say shocked. “But who’s the other Alpha?”

They ignore me and carry on talking “because you were bitten, if you decide to take our offer, then when you go back into your physical body you will become a werecreaute”. 

“So I’ll be a werewolf?”

“Not necessarily, the form you take reflects the person you are inside. There is no guarantee that you will become a werewolf. Becoming a werecreature cancels out the spark that is in a human, this is because we can’t let living beings have so much power. But you would be able to still use your spark, although it might not be as strong as it would have been, you will still have access to it. Certain substance that affect other supernaturals will not affect you.” There’s a long pause “do you accept our offer?”

“Wait, there’s so much information” my head is spinning, I could go home, but I would have a duty to protect Beacon hills and the Nemeton. I wouldn’t be able to leave, ever. I also wouldn’t be human any more. What would the pack think, what would my father think? What if I turn into a Kanima like Jackson or something worse? I could hurt people, and all because I was selfish and I wanted to be with the people I love….

But then again…. I never said I was a good person.

“…. Okay, Okay” I take a deep breath and let it out through my nose. “I accept…. I accept your offer”.

The light that was shining on The Three vanishes. Leaving in it space nothing but darkness. “Umm, hello?” Nothing “where’d you guys go?”

Suddenly three orbs of light appear, one is mostly black, and another mostly white, and the last is a mix of greens, reds, oranges, yellows and browns. They start to circle each other, moving faster and faster, until it looked like they were merging together. The spinning stopped and there was one orb of light left, it was gradually getting brighter and moving closer to me. “You know what, I change my mind. I un-accept. I UN-ACCEPT” I yell, but the orb didn’t stop travelling towards me. I start to take tentative steps backwards, but the orb just seems to speed up. Just as I go to turn around the orb comes flying towards me so fast that it hard to follow it with my eyes, it slams straight into my chest, knocking me straight off my feet.

I feel the collision on my chest and everything slows down, I see my feet fly up until I’m floating horizontally in the air. Then everything speeds up and I go flying backward crashing onto the ground. Nothing hurts so I scramble backwards on my hands, bum and feet.

When I finally stop moving, I look in all directions trying to see if one of them are coming for me. There’s nothing, no movements, no sounds, nothing. I relax a little so I can try decipher the information swirling around my brain, trying to see if I can find any loopholes in the agreement. And obviously that was the perfect time for blinding pain to strike my chest, I start breathing again, but it’s so shallow it might as well not even be there. I can feel something sticking out of my chest, right where my heart should be beating. But it’s not. The pain is starting to get progressively worse, I can’t take it anymore.

And that’s when I feel it, it’s small and shy, but it's there. A thump in my heart. I feel the object sticking out of my chest and heart shift to the right. The thump gets stronger, and then there’s more.

My hearts beating.

I’m alive.

But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... Did anyone think that would happen?  
> I googled 'definitions of' to get what to Write for each of the The Three.  
> Nature has multiple colours on it's cloak, because those are the colours I associate with leaves in each season. (E.G. light green for spring, dark green for summer, red for autumn.... and so on).  
> This chapter had a lot of dialogue in it, and I'm sorry if it bored you, it was needed, information had to be learned.  
> Feel free to point out any mistake I make.  
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada. 
> 
> -Mermaid


	3. Waking up and panic attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles? Oh my god, Stiles you’re awake”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a comment I received today made me want to finish the chapter I was currently writing for this fic and my other fic 'The Red Wolf'.  
> WARNING- PANIC ATTACKS
> 
> Dialogue.  
> Un-betaed.  
> Enjoy :)

Beep…. Beep…. Beep.

Is the sound that wakes me. My body feels stiff, like it hasn’t moved in months.

I start to hear someone’s voice. “It’s hard, you know? Knowing what could be the cause of all the torment and chaos that has been happening in my town, but not being able to do anything about it, or tell anyone, because you have to keep the supernatural a secret. And even if you do tell someone, who’s going to believe you? The most that will happen is they’ll think you’re crazy. If I told, they’d revoke my sheriff status, and lock me up in Eichen house.

I wish I didn’t know. Then I could do my job without having to worry if I’m going to find one of the pack at a crime scene and have to make up an excuse for why they’re there”. It’s my dad, the voice is my dad. He sounds exhausted. Why does he sound so tired?

“I’ve been going through some of the unsolved cases, and also some that have been classed as ‘Animal attacks’. So many of them can be related to werewolves or the supernatural in some way. There’s this one case. A car accident. Three people killed. A women and her two daughters. Only two bodies were found. The car had claw marks all up the side.

It was written down that the third body was probably taken by scavengers, the main thought was coyotes, but it could have been werewolves that caused the car crash. I could solve this case and give their dad and husband closure. He may think he has closure now, but it’s a lie. It’s false. I want to help, but how would I reopen the case? Without sounding crazy at least? I just -” he sighed heavily “I just wish I didn’t know. I wish you didn’t know. I mean come on stiles, werewolves? It couldn’t have been drugs? At least if it was drugs I could wean you off them”.

“But werewolves are so much more fun” I croak out.

“Stiles? Oh my god, Stiles you’re awake”. He looks at me and smiles. And the smile is so sincere and filled with love. “You’re awake” he whispers. And I can see his eyes start to become wet…. And that is not okay. “Oh I should buzz the nurse” he says as he reaches over to press the buzzer next to my head.

“No shit dad” I snark, because that’s just me, and the emotions were making me uncomfortable. “You look awful” I state.

“Language” my dad reprimands. “And kettle meet pot” he deadpans “you don’t exactly look ready for the red carpet yourself kiddo”.

“yeah, but I bet I have that tussled ‘just woken up and got out of bed look’; whereas you just have that ‘old man’ look” I say. The look on my dad’s face is priceless and I start to laugh uncontrollably, but soon my laugh turns into chest wracking coughs. Dad quickly moves into action, reaching over to the night stand and picking up the jug of water filling up a glass and bringing it to my mouth “here, drink this” he says as I start to guzzle the water down, not realising until then how thirsty I was. Two more cups of water later and my thirst has been quenched.

Just as I was putting the cup down –since ‘Dad I can drink from a cup by myself, I’ve been doing it since I was three’- a doctor knocks on the door and enters the room “Mr Stilinski, it’s good to see you awake, I’m Dr. Widows” she says. She brushes her blonde hair out of her piercing green eyes and smiles.

“Um, just call me Stiles” I say “please”.

“okay, stiles, I just want to check your vitals and see if everything is okay-” she checks my blood pressure, shines a light in my eyes, and listens to my lungs and heart “sorry if that was cold” she laughs when I flinch from the temperature of the equipment. “Well everything seems okay, everything looks good. Are you in an pain?” she asks me, I shake my head and she give me a sympathetic smile “Its okay to be in pain Stiles, it’s normal” She says.

“No” I realise she probably thinks I’m trying to cover for the pain, act macho. “I’m not pretending, nothing hurts” I say truthfully.

She looks disgruntled and unconvinced, lightly she presses on the left side of my chest, watching my face to see if it contorts in pain or something, when I don’t do anything, she pulls back “huh” she says, which I don’t know about you, but to me that doesn’t sound like good news. “You seem to be in perfect health,-” _Is that bad?_ “-although I suspect that there might be some damage to the nerve endings in your chest. We’ll carry out some tests, also we’ll need to get you through for a cat scan, to see if there’s any brain damage due to you being asleep for a while”.

‘Asleep for a while’? “How long was I out for?” I ask, but before they can answer I carry on talking “I haven’t slept through the weekend have I? Ah man, I’ve missed some days of school haven’t I? Harris is gonna kill me and then I’m going to have to catch up with the work, probably during the detentions he’ll gives me, and I just know that he’ll give me like college level work, just because he’s a dick and hates me for some convoluted reason that he won’t share with me” through my rambling I didn’t realise that they didn’t answer my questions, I glance over at dad to see a pained expression on his face. “Hey dad, what’s wrong?”

He turns he eyes away from me and slouches his shoulders “Dad? What are you not telling me?” he doesn’t say anything and I’m starting to panic, I feel my chest start to tighten and my breathing coming in shorter bursts. I look at the doctor “Doc?” but she doesn’t say anything either. “Okay this isn’t funny-” I stop talking trying to pull some air into my lungs, but it won’t work and I gasp. I try to sit up, but my Dad and Dr. Widows push down on my chest “no” I gasp “tell me, how long?” but no one says anything, I start to struggle against their hold, but I’m still a little groggy. My breathing is becoming shallower, and my chest feels like it’s going to explode. “Get off” I shout. But no one listens.

“I need help in here” Dr. Widows yells, and then my room is filled with nurse and more doctors, they push dad out of the way blocking him from my view, and that just makes me panic more and struggle more to get out of their hold, but they won’t let up no matter how much I struggle, I can feel myself start to get angry. “I need two cc’s of Triloqdiazapine now” my breathing has become so short, that my vision has stated to blur.

I feel a prick on my hip and my body starts to relax instantly. It feels slow, like I’m on the verge of sleep. “I just want to know. Please” I whisper with the last bit of energy I have.

And just before I close my eyes and lose consciousness, I hear my dad’s voice, it sounds far away, and it’s quiet, but I can hear it. “Two months” he says.

Two months.

I’ve been out for two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triloqdiazapine is a made up drug, because why not.  
> Oh and in the previous chapter we found out Stiles real name. Aleksandr Geneza Stilinski. Well according to google, so if it's wrong it's googles fault. Aleksandr means man's defender, warrior. Geneza means the beginning, birth. And Stilinski means sarcastic asshole.  
> Okay guys, that's that, hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


	4. Meeting me and Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat was a beast. 
> 
> A beast that was currently snarling at me.
> 
> “Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit” I chanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, a whole bunch of shiz happened and what not. But that's not important.
> 
> I have re-written chapter 1 and there for part of chapter 2, so go ahead and read from the beginning again. 
> 
> Trust me it's better than the first time (Which isn't saying much).
> 
> For those of you that wondered why Stiles didn't use his Werepowers in the previous chapter, this chapter has the answer.
> 
> Again I'm sorry. For having to wait and any errors that are in this. 
> 
> Still unbetaed.
> 
> Enjoy.

Why do I feel all floaty? Like the weights that kept me grounded, kept me conscious are gone. I feel like I’m asleep, but hadn’t I only just woken up? I got to see my dad. I wouldn’t have been so tired so soon after, right? So what happened?

_“I need two cc’s of Triloqdiazapine now” my breathing has become so short, that my vision has stated to blur._

Oh. That’s what happened. I had a panic attack and they put me under.

_“We are The Three”._

What? What is the three?

_“We are named ‘The Three’ because of our number. But we are actually one. These forms are a representation of the different sectors that we created. Whenever a human spirit saw us, they would only see one form. Humans that have seen us and were given the chance to return to the physical world created stories of a light that had the figure of a man standing in the centre. They named us God”._

Holy shit I met god, well at least I think I met god. These are my memories right? It’s not a dream? Argh, I need answers.

_“We have a proposition for you”._

Well that doesn’t sound suspicious at all.

_“We want to give you the chance to go back to the physical world. You could be with your family, your pack”._

So they’re going with bribery huh?

_“When you sacrificed yourself you created an unintentional link to the Nemeton. You and the Nemeton are now connected.”_

Okay…. What does that have to do with this ‘Proposition’ exactly?

_“The sacrifices it received have made it more powerful, and now that it has got more power, more supernaturals will start to gather in Beacon hills. They will try to steal or use its power for their own gain. The Nemeton will not be able to stop them.”_

Y’all really don’t want to get to the point do ya?

_“It will need a guardian…. We want you to be our next guardian.”_

Me? A guardian? Of the almighty, gonna-drag-evil-annoying-as-fuck-supernatural-creatures-into-town-to-ruin-your-life Nemeton? Ha, these guys are hilarious, this is obviously a dream. When did my imagination get so out of hand?

I can still feel my body floating in this nothingness, slowly drifting down, like a feather in the wind.

The air tastes earthy, and it smells like an animal.

I feel my body gently touch down and then that floating sensation I had suddenly vanishes and I feel like I’m hurtling towards the ground.

I sit up sharply then gasp when I feel a pain in my chest, over my heart. I rub at it “Ow. That hurt like a bit-” I pause as I hear a deep slow rumble. Instantly I feel like prey (and trust me, I know what that feels like, with my best friend being a werewolf).

Slowly I turn around to see a large black cat, a Black Panther to be precise, but it was the size of a tiger. From its paws to its shoulders, it stood 4ft tall, add another 11inchs for its skull. From nose to the end of its tail it was 11ft long.

The cat was a beast.

A beast that was currently snarling at me.

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit” I chanted as I hurriedly crab walked backwards. The panthers snarl got louder, as he crouched low to the ground, hips wiggling side to side as his deep green eyes flecked with gold became black with the widening of his pupils. (Note to self, how do I know it’s a boy?).

I couldn’t help but notice a glint of playfulness in his sharp gaze. ‘Does he want to play?’ I think.

I slowly get to my knees and try to imitate his position. That glint of playfulness flashes behind his eyes again and I can feel myself start to get excited. Going on a whim I rise to my feet and slowly start to creep in a circle around him. My foot steps are surprisingly light and I’m starting to feel less like prey and more like a predator.

His eyes follow my every movement, never straying. When I’ve moved about 120 degrees to the right I leap forward with a screech. Landing on his left shoulder. I warp my arms around his neck and hold on for dear life.

He falls onto his right side, and for a brief moment I think I pushed him over, then he rolls over pinning my to the ground, and grins like a Cheshire cat. He let me believe I had a chance.

Asshole.

I start franticly wiggling trying to get from underneath him, because he weights a ton.

He lifts up but keeps a paw on my chest so I can’t move. Then he bats me with his other paw, which is the size of my head. I wait for the feel of claws piercing my skin, but all I feel are soft pads and silky fur.

I open my eyes and stare into his. He stares back and I feel like I’ve know this guy for my entire life. Like we’re family, like we’re the same being.

_“Are you aware that you were bitten before your death?”_

I was bitten? Oh my gosh yes, I remember. I was bitten. Twice. By Derek and another. So this beautiful creature in front of me is my animal counterpart? Why a panther, Derek a werewolf, and so is the other guy I'm assuming.

_“The form you take reflects the person you are inside. There is no guarantee that you will become a werewolf.”_

Okay. So that explains it. Wait if I’m here does that mean that I accepted their offer.

_"I accept…. I accept your offer”._

Fucking hell Stiles. What the hell is wrong with you?

I’m not strong enough to guard the Nemeton, I’m human. Well I was human. And they wouldn’t of sent me back if I couldn’t of handled this task. So maybe I can do it.

I feel a nudge at my chest and my focus is drawn back to the huge cat currently crushing my lungs.

“Im sorry” I hear.

The voice echoes in my head, and for some reason I just know that it’s him, that it’s me speaking. “Why?” I ask.

 _“I need two cc’s of Triloqdiazapine now” my breathing has become so short, that my vision has stated to blur._ “I wasn’t there to help” he said. His voice was deep and rough, but it was comforting as well. I could feel how sad he was.

“Hey” I say trying to comfort him “it’s okay, I’m fine aren’t I?”

“We weren’t connected yet, our minds hadn’t melded together. But when we do we’ll be strong and no one will hurt us again.” he growled. 

“Okay” I whispered.

He leaned over me and grinned -which was more him just baring his teeth at me. Then licked me from my chin to forehead. “OW” I shouted “your tongued is like sand paper” he just grinned more “dick” I grumbled.

He leaned back and his grin disappeared. “This will hurt” he stated.

“When doesn’t something hurt” I joked feebly.

He opened his big wide jaws over my mouth and snarled. As my whole body started to burn I couldn’t help but feel like Halle Berry when she was reborn in Catwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you waited so long and it was so short. 
> 
> But.... I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the Panther and I can't wait to write more with him in.
> 
> I'm hoping to start writing the next chapter later on today or tomorrow, so it should be up but the end of the week and longer than this one.... hopefully.
> 
> for those of you that have stuck with me so far, thank you. And the new comers, I hope you stay.
> 
> Maybe I'll write another chapter for 'The red wolf',
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark, yada, yada, yada.
> 
> \- Mermaid


	5. Omegas and I'm not purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They smell faint, but not like they’re weak more like they’re trying to be subtle about their presence.
> 
> But one thing stands out the most. They smell alone.
> 
> Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that this was late.
> 
> Not to late but like and hour and eighteen minutes past the weekend. 
> 
> but since I haven't sleep yet, technically its still the weekend. right?
> 
> Anyway this is my longest chapter yet. I promised this chapter would be longer than the last and it was x2.
> 
> Well, I'll let you start reading.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE.

I slowly felt awareness coming to me, gradually making me stir awake and feel my surroundings.

Everything was overwhelming me. My hearing was increased and I could hear the steady breathing and the heart beats of everyone in the room.

Seven heart beats, seven sets of breathing.

If I focused I could hear the conversation of the receptionist down the hall. She was talking about how she thought her boyfriend was cheating on her with his co-worker.

Pushing my hearing further I could hear the traffic outside of the hospital.

My attention was dragged back to my room when someone shifted their weight.

The heart rates of the people in my room had started to accelerate. They must know that I’m conscious.

Ignoring them I focus back on my heighted senses. Moving onto my sense of smell I take a deep breath through my nose. The scents are so strong that I choke. “Stiles?” I hear my dad say, but I ignore him in order focusing on my senses.

Taking another breath (this time shallower than the last) I try to catalogue what I can smell. The first scent I catch is one close to my right, it’s sweet and feminine, but I can smell death on her. _Lydia_ , my mind supplies.

The next scent is a combination of two. They smell like leaders, the authority. The first half of the scent is covered in dust and leather. Derek. And the next smells like cookies and animals. Scott. Wait! Scott? That means that Scott is the other alpha that bit me.

Storing that titbit of information away for later I move on. Next to who I assume is Scott also smells feminine, but this time she smells like strawberries, oil and wolfsbane.

I expected to feel my hackles rise at the smell of the wolfsbane, but I just knew that it couldn’t harm me.

There’s movement to my left and suddenly I feel safe and calm. This person smells like home, hugs (if that’s even a scent?) and gunpowder. “Stiles?” my dad says softly and I feel a brush of skin on my wrist.

I grunt and shuffle to let him know that I’m listening, but there’s two more people, wolves actually that I haven’t identified yet. Taking one last small breath I scent two people. Their scents are so similar that they could be the same person. The only difference being that one of them smells faintly like Lydia.

They smell faint, but not like they’re weak more like they’re trying to be subtle about their presence.

But one thing stands out the most. They smell alone.

Omega. My mind tells me. And in the blink of an eye I’ve moved from lying on the hospital bed to standing crouched in front of my dad half shifted.

Snarling at the omegas, I bare my fangs and shuffle backwards pushing my dad until he’s safely trapped between the wall and me.

Derek and Scott move in front of me, blocking my sight of the omegas. “Stiles?” Scott says calmly with his hands raised in a placating manner “Hey Stiles, calm down buddy. Is just Ethan and Aiden.”

But that doesn’t calm me down at all. After all they are part of the alpha pack. “How can you two protect them after what they’ve done” I lisp because of my fangs. Now normally people may have laughed at the way I sounded, but I noticed that they both flinched.

“Stiles I know what they did was bad. But they helped save me from Kali, and they even lost their alpha powers in the process” Derek huffed.

“And that makes up for everything? And now they’re omegas, they don’t have control” I growled.

“We’re testing them” Scott growled back. “Do you really think that we would just hand them a free pass into our pack?”

“Our pack?” I asked inquisitively.

“Yeah” Scott says more reserved than before. While Derek grunted his agreement “Well, I’m an alpha now and since neither Derek nor I were willing to leave Beacon hills we decided to co-alpha.” Through his statement Scott had started to get nervous “We both bit you and that’s why you’re no longer human. I’m so sorry-”

“I know” I interrupted. They both glanced up at me startled and that’s when I realised my mistake. Do I want to tell them about my arrangement with The Three? No. Yes, I do, but I want to fully understand what’s going on with me first, understand what this arrangement entitles, and then I’ll tell them.

“It’s a simple guess.” I shrug noncommittally “I saw Derek become an alpha and you smell like one” my voice became softer, more gentle “and I know that even though I didn’t want to be this, you would do it anyway to save me. Don’t worry, I don’t hate you” I smiled, which was more me just baring my teeth, Derek flinched but Scott grinned and started to release the scent of happiness that made me picture a puppy.

“Um, Stiles?” dad says while trying to reach around from behind my back, to stop him I applied more pressure. “Stiles, now that we’ve established that the twins won’t hurt me. I don’t know, maybe you could let me up.”

“Who said we had established anything” I grunt, all positive emotions leaving my body as I start to fully focus on the twins.

“Come on, man,” Aiden said standing up, Ethan reached out to grab his arm but Aiden brushed him off. “Why can’t you just let it go? I know what we did was bad, but we were just doing what we were told. If we didn’t do it, then it was us who got hurt. I’d rather it be you than me or my brother. Just like you’d rather it be us than your dad.”

“Aiden!” Ethan exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, I had Aiden pinned to the wall. My clawed hand was wrapped around his throat and I was snarling in his face. He tried to push me back, but my strength overpowered his.

“No one asked you to speak,” I snarled “And just because I understand your reasoning, does not mean that I have to accept it. Think of it the other way round. Imagine if I attacked Ethan to protect my dad, how would you feel?” Before he even got the chance to respond I started talking again. “You would be mad, you wouldn’t care that I did it to protect my dad because you have no attachment to him. So don’t start spewing that shit around me, because you may be able to fool Scott or convince Derek into thinking you can change. But I won’t believe it until I see it.”

“Stiles let him go” Lydia yelled.

I could feel Derek and Scott start to approach me and I could see Ethan contemplating if he had a chance to free Aiden if he attacked.

Aiden pushed against my chest so I tightened my hand around his throat, the tips of my claws pricked his skin and the scent of blood engulfed the room.

And that’s when we heard it. It was faint but it was increasingly getting louder.

The sound of running feet grabbed everyone’s attention, and all the Weres in the room focused on what was going on past the door. Some of the people with human hearing could be heard asking the closest were to them what was going on but they were ignored.

The closer the footsteps got the more the tension increased it the room.

Finally they stopped and the door to my hospital room was thrown open, slamming into the wall.

Stood in the doorway gasping for breath, was Erica and Boyd.

Boyd’s hand was pressed to his side as if he was experiencing phantom pain and a sheen of sweat was blessing his forehead.

Erica’s hair was wild and air blown. Her normally smooth curls were more like frizz and the only make up she had on was mascara.

Walking up behind her was a frowning Cora, she stood with her leather jacket on and she looked pissed that she was here.

Isaac was to her left, he seemed more reserved, his shoulders were a little hunched, chin hidden in the fold of his scarf. He smiled and waved his right hand.

Last was Peter, he wore a tight dark green v neck and his eye shone a bright mischievous blue as he smirked when he looked at me. “Well Stiles,” he said with mirth “this definitely is a big change.”

Erica looked at me with shock, and then she smiled “Batman! You look amazing.”

 

 

\- RTFP -

 

_“Batman! You look amazing” Erica exclaimed._

_I stood there frozen wondering what she meant, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Running up to Erica and Boyd, I embraced them in a hug and started to rub my cheeks on any part of their body that I could reach._

_I noticed that when I moved towards these two everyone in the room jumped a little. Just more information to store away for later._

_Pulling back from my impulsive scent marking, I take in Erica and Boyd’s appearance. Boyd looked tired, but he had a quiet smile on his face. Erica was grinning wide and had a slight blush to her cheeks, even though they look rough around the edges overall you can tell that they’re healthy. Which is really all I care about._

_I remember when we found Erica…._

_“I hope they’re okay” I say nervously while pacing the length of the loft “I mean, Derek’s an alpha and Scott is…. Well Scot is stupid, but strong. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” I stop turning to look at Peter “Right?”_

_“Shh,” Peter says while waving his hand at me. Which, um rude. “I can hear something.”_

_“What?” I ask while scrambling over to him._

_“Well I would be able to hear properly if you could manage to be quiet for the first time in your life” he growls. Again with the rudeness._

_Listening to what he asked, I stop talking._

_As the quiet continues I start to get anxious and that means that I start to fidget._

_Peter grabs my hand to stop me from picking at my nails “I can smell blood” he says, hastily rushing to the door. He pulls it open to reveal Scott carrying a person covered in blood, with strips of skin missing._

_Erica._

_“What happened?” Peter asks._

_“The alpha pack, I don’t have time to explain, I have to go help Derek and Allison deal with Boyd and some girl named Cora” Scott places Erica on the table that had all the bank note on and turns away to leave the loft._

_“Wait,” Peter shouts, hints of panic entering his voice “did you say Cora? As in Hale?”_

_“I don’t know, and I don’t have time for this” Scott turns around and faces me. “Help her” he says, turns and then he’s gone._

_The only sound in the room is the door closing._

_“Urnn” Erica moans. She sounds like she is in agony._

_Rushing to her side I take in her condition. A blanket has be thrown precariously over her to maintain her modesty. From what I can see, it looks like her skin has been peeled away from her limbs and chest. I can only guess the same has happened to her torso._

_What little skin is left around her wrist is red and blistered. They must of use wolfsbane to restrain her._

_She’s not healing and her wounds are covered in dirt. With how slow her body is healing, would she be able to catch an infection?_

_“Peter I need hot water and a first aid kit. Umm, we need towels?”_

_“Stiles, she’s not having a baby” He huffs._

_“I don’t know what to do…. And she’s dying Peter. Dying. As in she’ll be dead.”_

_“I know what it means Stiles, I have been dead before.”_

_“Peter!” I exclaim, while grabbing onto his shirt “Help her. Please” I whisper._

_Sighing Peter removes my hands from his shirt, turns to Erica and takes the blanket off of her. Her underwear is still on, but I was right about what her torso looked like. Lines of skin had been removed leaving her body with a vertical strip pattern. | | | |_

_“Leave this to me and phone Deaton. Tell him to bring every type of wolfsbane he has. Her healing has slowed down because she has wolfsbane poisoning. I have to kick start it.” He turns to look at me “You may not want to hear this.”_

_“But-”_

_“Phone Deaton” Peter says with finality. And turns his back on me._

_I take my phone out of my pocket and start walking to the loft door. Just as I’m closing the door behind me I hear Erica Scream._

“-iles. Stiles.” Erica slaps me on the chest “Hey, are you listening to me?”

I look at her sheepishly “Sorry” I say.

“Don’t worry, I was just saying that you look really cool. What are you? Because you don’t look like any werewolf I’ve ever seen”

“What?” I ask confused.

“You mean you haven’t seen what you look like.”

“No.”

“Well go on then. You’ll love it.” Erica squeals, while pushing me in the direction of the joined bathroom.

Planting my feet, I look at dad and nod my head in the direction of the other side of my bed “Really Stiles?” Dad asks with exasperation.

“Please. Just to tame this beast” I say while trying to imitate Scott’s puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. But only this time kiddo.”

Once dad had moved I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. Moving in front of the mirror I look at myself, only to see my jaw drop.

No wonder everyone has been flinching when I moved. I look awesome…. I mean terrifying.

My brow bone had protruded and the bridge of my nose had become wider. There was a slight dip in the middle of my forehead.

The tip of my nose had flattened slightly and my top lip was a bit bigger than before.

My fangs were white and sharp. They were also long, so long that they couldn’t fit in my mouth. My other teeth were the same size as before the shift but sharper.

Looking down at my hands I saw my claws, they were clear but short. I flexed my fingers and my claws lengthened. Flexed they were an inch and a half long and curved.

My eyes were a deep green, but flecks of gold could be seen here and there when the light reflected off of them.

My pupils were no longer round but slits. I could see them expand and retract, becoming rounder as they were exposed to less light.

The water line and tight line of my eyes were black and so were my lips.

If that wasn’t enough to instil fear in you, then maybe the fact that my skin was black would.

The entirety of my skin was pure black. I leant closer to the mirror and saw that in the light my skin wasn’t black but a brownish-bronze and I also had rosettes in places.

Taking a step back I took in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. “You were right Peter -and I don’t say that ever- this definitely is a big change.”

Without even looking at Peter I knew he was smirking, I could feel burning itself into my skin. “Shut up” I grumbled and heard him laugh.

Moving towards my bed I tried to climb on, but that only resulted in my claws extending and shredding the sheets.

“Urgh” I moaned. Standing back I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I focused inwardly, looking for my inner panther. When I found him I stroked him under the chin and said _“Dads fine now, and so are Erica and Boyd. We don’t need to be shifted anymore. If they need our help we can always shift back. Let’s change.”_ I felt my muscles relax and my fangs and claws Retract. There was a tingling sensation all over my skin and my face felt lighter.

I opened my eyes and everyone in the room was staring at me. “What?” I asked defensively.

Erica was the one to talk while she clambered onto my bed dragging Boyd behind her “You can shift at will, wow Batman you have amazing control.”

“I always knew you would make and excellent were” Peter said under his breath.

“Actually you thought I would make a good wolf not a pa-were” I said climbing onto the bed after Boyd and Erica.

I climbed in between the two of them and snuggled down. I leant against Boyd’s side and Erica made herself comfortable between my legs leaning against my chest.

I was so warm and comfortable. Boyd and Erica smelt safe add in the fact that dad was right next to us.

I looked over to Boyd to see him glancing at the twin out of the corner of his eye, his hand was pressed to his side and he seemed to be on high alert.

I can understand why Boyd was weary of them, after what they did….

_I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest, but I can’t stop there’s still one more floor to go until we reach Derek’s floor._

_As me, Lydia and Cora get to the floor Derek’s loft is on Lydia and Cora freeze._

_“Boyd” Lydia whispers._

_Chills run down my spine and I run forward. When I round the corner I see Isaac and Miss Blake huddled together on in the door way._

_Turning into the loft I pause, I feel Cora pause besides me._

_Looking into the loft I see Derek kneeling on the floor looking at his hands. He was soaked and shaking. His chest was heaving and his face was scrunched into a pained look._

_Lying on the floor on his back was Boyd his shirt was covered in blood and his breathing was laboured._

_Boyd spitting up blood broke me and Cora out of our trance and we rushed forward._

_Cora skidded to a stop and kneeled beside Boyd, she grabbed him a brought him to her chest sobbing._

_I walked up towards Derek and put my hand on his shoulder. “We need to call Deaton.”_

_“He’ll be busy with Erica” Cora whispers._

_“Is he healing Cora?” I ask._

_“Yes but not as fast as he’s bleeding. If we don’t stop the bleeding then he’ll bleed out.”_

_“I’m calling Deaton. Apply pressure to the wounds.” I Squeeze Derek’s shoulder pull out my phone and ring Deaton._

“Deaton.”

_“Deaton we need you at Derek’s loft, Boyd’s hurt and he’s bleeding faster than he’s healing” I rush._

“I’ll be right there.” _He say’s and hangs up._

Feeling protective I feel my chest start to vibrate, and a sound emits from me.

Ignoring the embarrassment I feel heat my cheeks, I continue to make noise (not purr, it’s not purring).

My embarrassment starts to subside when I feel Boyd’s shoulders start to relax.

But it increases when I hear “Are you purring?”

Shut up Peter I’m not purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I hope my explanation of Erica and Boyd still being alive was okay.
> 
> I feel like this was kind of messy and confusing. Let me know if it is and I'll do some changes.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But hopefully soon.
> 
> Also me and my friends are hoping to start a Youtube channel. I know you're probably thinking 'What? why?'.  
> I say to you person, why not?
> 
> I'll let you know closer on my next update if we will actually be starting this channel or not, the name, and the release date.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


	6. Meeting Parrish and question time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person that walks in is unknown, I am sure that I have never seen this deputy before. He has short mousey brown hair. His hair looks like it was cropped but it’s in the stages of growing out. His eyes are a sharp green framed by thick dark lashes. His skin is fair and the way he holds himself make me think that he has a lot of troubling memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chappie to fulfil the desire of my ungrateful readers.
> 
> I kid. I kid. I just wanted to write, so I did.
> 
> A new character is introduced in this chapter.
> 
> Un-betaed. I take responsibility for any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The rumbling of my chest (rumbling, not purring) had started to quiet down when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s Parrish” the person at the door states.

I look over at dad to see that he looks a little surprised “Come in” he yells anyway.

The person that walks in is unknown, I am sure that I have never seen this deputy before. He has short mousey brown hair. His hair looks like it was cropped but it’s in the stages of growing out. His eyes are a sharp green framed by thick dark lashes. His skin is fair and the way he holds himself make me think that he has a lot of troubling memories.

He has one feature that stands out the most, and from what I can tell, not everyone can see it.

There is this glow to him, like it’s emanating from his core. A bright red and orange that makes me think that he has immense strength. The further in he walks into the room, the fainter his glow becomes until it eventually vanishes.

Behind him Melissa walks in, she looks at me and smiles “I told your dad that you’d be fine.” She says.

“Hey mama McCall” I smirk at her.

“Oh, shush and just give me a hug” She walks over to us camped on the bed and reaches between Boyd and Erica to hug me. She squeeze me tight then whispers in my ear “I’m really glad you’re okay….” Clearing her throat she says “And thank you for what you did” When she pulls back her eyes are Shiny but her expression is strong.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the deputy in the room, because he clears his throat and says “Hey sheriff, I just wanted to come ask Stiles here some questions about that night,” he glances up and looks around the room “But I can come back later?”

“Yea-” dad starts to say.

“No, now is fine.” I interrupt. Parrish glances at the people in the room, but I shake my head and say “Its fine, go ahead.”

He glances at Erica and Boyd, his stare starts to make them uncomfortable and they climb off the bed. I can feel myself start to get angry at this deputy, but once they have gotten of the bed they stay close to my side. Both of them with a hand on my body.

Parrish clears his throat and looks me directly in the eyes “Stiles wh-” but he’s interrupted by Lydia.

“Why are you questioning him? Why not his dad? The Sheriff?” she asks suspiciously.

“Well miss, the Sheriff has personal connections to Stiles. And so any evidence collected by him can be disregarded in court. Due to speculation of him tampering with it.” He says, not taking his eyes off of me.

“Well then, why would they send a rookie to handle this? Because I’ve never seen you before.” She asks sharply, obviously annoyed.

“Yeah I’d remember an ass like that” Ethan whispers loud enough for the deputy to hear.

Parrish ignores him “Well I was told that everyone at the station has some form of a relation to Stiles. And since I’m new, I wouldn’t have any.” He finally looks away from me to glance at Lydia with a hard stare “That, is why I was given the job.”

Lydia looks startled for a second, before she fixes her face into a glare.

“Now back to the questions. Stiles what happened the night of your accident?”

At his simple question everyone in the room started to panic. Heart rates and breathing patterns increased. The air was permeated with the scent of fear and anxiety.

I noticed the deputies nostrils flare slightly, not enough for anyone to notice unless you were already searching his face, like I was.

My analysing of the deputy was interrupted when I heard Scott whisper “We all told the police that we were all meeting up at Lydia’s, to see if she was alright after what happened at school.”

Focusing back on Parrish I said “I’m not sure what happened that night, I don’t remember.”

Parrish squinted his eyes and started taking notes, then he looked back up from his note book and asked “Why were you on that road?”

“Well, we were meeting up at Lydia. And that’s the fastest road to take to get to hers. I didn’t know there was going to be a storm. When I was driving something came out of nowhere in the middle of the road. I swerved, and I think I hit a tree. Next thing I remember, is waking up here.”

“Who is the ‘we’ that was meeting at Lydia’s?”

“Me, Scott, Allison and Isaac” I count off.

“So they were in the car with you?” he asks me suspiciously.

“No. it was just me in the car, I was meeting them at Lydia’s place” I huffed a fake laugh “No one really likes to ride in my jeep, something about it looking unsafe.”

“You don’t remember anything else?” Parrish asks while staring at me, like he was looking into my mind.

“No” I mumble.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

His incessant staring was starting to unnerve me, but this was the safest root, if I don’t remember anything, then there’s no way for me to get caught in a web of lies

“No.” I say again, but this time with more confidence.

“Okay,” he says, and I let out a little breath of air. “that’s all for now. We can do an official statement at the station when you get out of hospital. Just to worn you now, the FBI will probably want to either question you or watch your statement.”

“Okay” I mumble. Great, I have to put up with Scott’s dick of a dad still (Sorry Scott).

That’s when I remember something. Straightening my shoulders and sitting up a little, I clear my throat. The deputy looks back at me “Can I ask _you_ a question now?” I ask.

“Go ahead” he says.

Everyone in the room glances at me curiously, obviously wondering what I wanted to ask. So I let the silence drag out a little (for effect, of course). And then I ask.

“What are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was short. Sorry.
> 
> Since its summer for me now I'm hoping to update every weekend or every other weekend. Hopefully.
> 
> I feel like this is going to be a long fic. So I hope you're willing to stay on this journey with me.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer, and Stiles gets out of Hospital.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid.


	7. Magical birds and "Stop referencing Harry Potter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop whining Catwoman,” I say while turning around to look her in the eye “if he wanted to hurt me, or anyone in this room then he would have done it already. I don’t know what he is, but he’s incredible strong.” And then to push my point further so she fully understands the significance of my words I say “Even stronger than Scott and Derek…. Combined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

“What are you?” I ask him while raising my brow.

A number of things happen at once. 

Parrish adopts a look of surprise. The pack shift and move into defensive positions. Lydia and Allison are pushed behind Scott. Erica and Boyd try to block my view of Parrish. And Dads hand hovers over the gun at his hip.

“Oh stop it” I scold everyone. Pushing Boyd and Erica out of the way, I climb off of the bed and start to make my way over to Parrish.

“Stiles” Erica whines, reaching over to grab my arm.

I pull my arms close to my body increasing the distance Erica has to reach, therefor making it harder for her to grab me.

“Stop whining Catwoman,” I say while turning around to look her in the eye “if he wanted to hurt me, or anyone in this room then he would have done it already. I don’t know what he is, but he’s incredible strong.” And then to push my point further so she fully understands the significance of my words I say “Even stronger than Scott and Derek…. Combined.”

I can see the wolves share nervous glance with each other, but they gradually start to come out of their defensives poses.

“How? How do you know?” I hear behind me.

I turn around to see that Parrish no longer looks shocked, he looks curious, like he’s seeing something new for the first time. “How do I know? Well, it’s your…. Glow? I don’t know what to call it, but that describes it best. When you first walked into the room I could see this reddy-orange glow coming from you. Then it disappeared.”

“And this glow meant that I had to be supernatural?” he snarked.

“Well if the glow didn’t, bringing up the supernatural without prompt would. Plus I tend to follow my instincts.” I snark back.

“What are you?” he asks me.

“I asked you first.” I reply like a child.

We stare at each other. Silent. 

Parrish’s eye are small, but the depth of them is endless. Like he’s seen so much, but there is also the possibility for him to see so much more. 

I can see the pigment in his iris swirl around, like different shades of green paint being mixed in a bowl until you get a marble effect. 

On the rim of his iris I can see a flicker of red. It reminds me of the first flames of a fire.

The silence carries on for a while. Until the wolves in the room start to get anxious

“Um,” is the sound that breaks the silence. “I’m a Phoenix” Parrish states. 

\- RTFP -

“I’m a phoenix” Parrish states.

The whole room goes silent. If there were crickets you’d be able to hear them.  
“You’re a bird?” Scott asks him, breaking the silence “Like the phoenix out of Harry potter?”

“I’m nothing like the phoenix out of Harry Potter, because as you can see I’m not a bird” Parrish huffs.

“At this moment” Scott mutters hunching his shoulders.

Allison pats his back in comfort, Lydia and Peter roll their eyes almost in synchrony, it’s scary and Erica snorts like the lady she is (not).

“But, can you heal people with your tears?” Isaac interjects.

“No I can’t heal people with my tears, but I can- no enough. I answered your question. Now it’s time you answered mine.” Parrish demands, looking at me.  
Everyone diverts their stare to me, and I can feel their curiosity behind it.

Shall I tell them what I am? Well I have to say something now, they all probably suspect that I have an idea, and they’d be able to tell if I was lying. Damn werewolves. 

If I tell them what I am, will they link it to the Nemeton? Nah, there is literally nothing to link it to that. Okay then, it’s decided I’ll tel-

“Stiles?” Peter calls getting my attention, while making me realise that I had been quiet for too long “Well?”

“So yeah.” I laugh “Here’s the thing, I have an inkling that I may be a cat” I say with mirth.

“An ‘inkling’?” Parrish asks.

“Lie” Peter says.

Turning to glare at Peter I say “Okay, so yeah I guess I know that I’m a cat. A big one.”

“How?” Lydia asks, her eyes burning with curiosity.

More questions? Now I feel sorry for when we were doing this to Parrish. Should I tell them about my dream? It has nothing to do with The Three or Nemeton, so I can tell them right? What if they think I’m crazy?  
No I’ll tell them.

“Well, so when I was, let say asleep.”

“Don’t you mean drugged” Peter interrupts.

“You know what Peter? I will kill you again” I growl. He just smirks at me. The dick. “So when I was asleep,” I say pointedly looking at Peter “I went through this really surreal experience. And during this experience I met my animal counterpart.”

At their blank looks I add on “The werecreature inside me.” And now they understand.

“What happened exactly?” Ethan asks surprising everyone because he voluntarily drew attention to himself.

“Um, I was floating, then falling. Then I was scared because there was this huge cat snarling at me. Then we played. I guess you could call it predator and prey. That’s an amazing name, well done Stiles. Thank you Stiles. I was the predator, of course. Err, let me think. Then we were talking, some apologising happened, then some consoling. Soul merging and then I woke up.” I rambled.

“Soul merging?” –Erica.

“You sure you don’t mean you were the prey?” –Peter.

“You played with a huge cat that was snarling at you? Of course you would, you’re Stiles” –Dad.

“That sounds so cool.” –Scott.

“No it really doesn’t.” –Lydia.

“The cat could talk?” –Isaac.

“Yes our souls merged, that’s how come I’m able to use the abilities a were can use. He leant over me and everything. I felt like Patience Phillips.” I said excitedly. “Dad I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, well I didn’t, but after I jumped on him and he didn’t kill me I did.” 

“And shut up peter, I could so be a predator. It was really cool, it was nice talking to him. I feel like I understand what he wants and he understands what I want. We understand each other, because we are basically the same person.”  
“What did he look like?” mama McCall asks.

I smile at her gently as I reminisce about his appearance “He’s beautiful. We’re, I’m- aw hell this is too confusing. Whiles he’s in my head he’ll be referred to as a separate being.” I huffed annoyed. “He’s a black panther, and he’s big, like really big. Bigger than Peters’ alpha form. He’s got dark green eyes that are speckled with gold. He really does look amazing.” 

I can feel a small smile on my mouth. Someone clears their throat and I look up to see various people smirking at me. Heat wells in my cheek. To deflect everyone’s’ attention and to help subside my embarrassment I blurt out “So Parrish do you burst into flames, and then emerge from the ashes as a new born?”

“Will everyone stop referencing Harry Potter!” Parrish exclaims.

“Well do you?”

“Only every couple centuries” Parrish admits reluctantly.

“I knew it” I shout out in glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a horrible person.
> 
> I said Stiles would get out of hospital in this chapter, I also said that this chapter would be longer (Which it is, but only by a little.... That's not the point).
> 
> This chappie was supposed to run over into Stiles going home and what not, but it didn't feel right. It felt like it would jolt the story if I didn't make the second part a separate chapter. 
> 
> AND then before I started the second part I got this really cool idea that I needed to write down. 
> 
> SO yeah.... That happened.
> 
> I PROMISE next chapter Stiles will be out of hospital and that chapter WILL BE LONGER.
> 
> Don't know when it will be up, Because I've got filming I need to do and Jobs I need to find. It deffo will be up within the next two weeks.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


	8. Interactions and Peter's explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOSTER. IF YOU DO NOT HANDLE QUICK CHANGING EMOTIONS WELL, THEN STILL READ IT. JUST KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> I Know, I know I'm a shit person.
> 
> This was supposed to be updated like a week and a half ago.
> 
> Hopefully the size of this chapter will make up for it.
> 
> Un-betaed.
> 
> Enjoy.

The scenery is blurring as I watch it through the window, I can no longer distinctively pick out separate objects.

Travelling. Moving from one point to another. People can travel in many different ways, at many different speed, but somehow we all end up at the same place.

Ways of travel. The car. To think someone created something that the majority of the inhabitants of the planet couldn’t even begin to think of creating. And to think that the car which has evolved so many times to the vehicles we drive today are so insignificant to the advances in technology, medicine, and architecture we have.

And if you want to get really deep our earth is nothing compared to the size of the sun. And our sun is nothing compared to the size of other stars. Arturus is 16,000 time bigger than our sun. VY Canis Majoris is 2.9 billion times bigger in volume than our sun.

Our sun is 1,400,000km wide. Well the Milky way is approximately 100,000 light years in diameter. That’s approximately 950,000,000,000,000,000km. We think that’s huge but IC 1011, is 6,000,000 light years wide. That’s terrifying. The Hubble telescope can take photos that contain thousands of galaxies, and billions of stars. And that’s just a small fraction of it.

We. Our planet is so insignificant compared to everything. Yet I can feel this crushing weight of responsibility pressing on my shoulders. Letting me know that on my tiny planet there is a tree stump that holds so much power that it requires a guardian.

And I am that guardian.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Dad asks.

“Yeah?” I answer non-committedly.

“Do you want to stop at the diner and get curly fries before we head home?”

“Yeah, I guess.” I shrug.

“So is that a yes or a no?” Dad asks, a hint of irritation in his voice. I grunt. “Stiles what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with dad.”

“If you’re involved then yeah I do Stiles. You’re my son, my blood. If something is wrong with you, then you tell me. Don’t think that keeping it secret will stop me from worrying, because it just makes me worry more. Let _me_ protect you for once” Dad pleads.

I turn away from looking out the window and stare at dad. His eyes look blood shot and the wrinkles around them have gotten deeper. He’s looking a little thinner and he smells like stress. I know that _I_ am the cause of all these changes, and that is what is causing me emotional turmoil. I know I should be happy, I saved them all. And I got to see them all again. That wasn’t in my plan, so getting to see my dad, Mrs McCall and the pack again is amazing.

But….

After Parrish left the hospital with promises to speak to my dad soon about him being supernatural and to talk to me about what being a Phoenix entitles, I started to notice little changes in everyone.

Everyone in the pack wanted to be closer to me, they wanted to keep some form of contact with me, and I guess it was to reassure themselves that I’m alive and not dead. But although they want to be closer to me, I can feel and smell the clashing emotions that some of them are feeling. Like Lydia for example, she touched my arm to say goodbye to me the other day, but she couldn’t look me in the eye. She touched my arm and turned away from me. I spoke to her back as she told me she’d see me tomorrow.

Small changes have been happening to everyone, like the changes that have happened to Dad.

Of course I knew what I did would cause distress and pain…. But I just wasn’t planning on seeing it. And yes I know that makes me a horrible person, but I’m selfish. I wanted to save them, but not have to deal with the consequences.

If I was still dead I wouldn’t have to deal with this, but I’m not. I’m alive, now I get to see the pain my actions caused them.

“We look after each other Dad.” I whispered, he glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I smile to reassure him I’m fine. “I do feel like some curly fries though” I say “but you don’t get any, you can have a salad.”

“Ah son, don’t start with the rabbit food first thing in the morning.”

 

-          RTFP    -

 

They’re old and peeling at the edges, but they still glow slightly at night. If I change my eyes to night vision mode -The new incredible name I picked for my eyes when they’re shifted- then I can see the glow in the dark stars stuck on my bedroom ceiling glow and twinkle, just like they did when I was a kid.

Even though they don’t glow as much as they did when I was a little, I can’t bring myself to take them down.

I remember the day that I read a book about stars and magic in elementary school. I was so captivated about the girl who would count the stars she spotted through her sky light at night, which lead to her getting to visit a magical realm in her dreams, that when school finished I ran outside to mom and demanded that she take me to the store to by glowing stars to stick on my ceiling, so that I too could visit this magical realm. Well first I demanded that a sky light be built in, the glowing stars were the compromise.

That night I dreamt of fairies, mermaids and trolls. The next day when I woke up I ran to mom and rambled on and on about the dream I had. Mom just laughed, patted my head and let me continue telling her about my dream.

A week later I didn’t dream about magical creatures in the woods, when I woke up and learnt that my dream had been about batman I cried (don’t get me wrong the dream was still cool, but I wanted magic, not crime fighting); mom came running in asking what was wrong and when I explained to her she smiled at me with that warm smile she does to calm me down.

She told me that the reason my stars hadn’t worked was because they had run out of magic. See my star weren’t real stars, they were only a representation of real stars. After I had the magic dream my stars needed to replenish their magic, but I hadn’t given them time to do that and that's why my magic dream hadn’t worked. She told me that I shouldn’t count the stars for the next four nights, and on the fifth night if I counted them then I would have the dream I had been waiting for.

So I waited…. And waited…. And waited, and on the fifth night I counted my stars.

That night I met the troll emperor and became friends with his daughter Tilly Trollington the third.

When mom got ill I stopped counting the stars. The magic dreams reminded me too much of her.

I would have a magic dream, and would wake up wanting to tell her about it. But as soon I got to mom and dad’s bedroom door I would remember that mom wasn’t there, she was at the hospital.

I wouldn’t get to tell her about my dreams, and when I went to see her I could see she was in pain. To tell her about my happy magical dreams made me feel guilty. So I kept the dreams to myself. But keeping them all in my head and not being able to tell mom about them hurt my chest.

So to solve the problem I just stopped counting the stars.

 

But, maybe tonight I could count the stars again. They’ve had years to replenish their magic, there should be enough to take me.

Maybe I’ll see mom there.

Maybe I’ll get to see her smile again.

 

-          RTFP   -

 

“When do you think I should start going back to school?” I ask dad.

“Well first you need to stay off school the amount of time the doctor recommended. You also need to go down to the stations to give a formal statement”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that”

Dad’s already dressed in his uniform ready to leave for work, breakfast was just finished and all the dishes are in the sink.

Oh fun little fact, I don’t like syrup. It’s too sweet and makes my back tingle now. Which means no more syrupy pancakes or waffles for me. Yay fun.

“Do you need a lift to Deatons?” dad asks.

“Nah, Scott’s coming to get me. He’s got an early shift, so he said he’d drop me.” And as if he could feel us talking about him Scott walks in big grin on his face.

“Did somebody say my name?”

“Yeah how did you know?” dad asks.

“I sneezed,” Scott replies “you sneeze when people are talking about you.” He finished grinning.

“I don’t think that’s how it works kid” dad says.

The grin on Scott’s face drops and he pouts looking at dad with saddened eyes “Really?”

“It’s okay bro,” I say to wipe off the puppy look off his face. “Lets’ go before you’re late for work.”

And there it is, Scott signature grin again “Yeah.”

We turn to leaves and I shout a half-hearted bye over my shoulder as I run and vault over the back of the sofa to grab my phone and wallet off of the coffee table.

“Show off” dad shouts.

“Love you too.”

 

\-- 

 

“So I see you’re getting used to the whole were thing” Scott states as I’m buckling up in Ms McCalls car.

“I wouldn’t say ‘getting used’ so much as adjusting and testing my limits. It’s only been a couple of days since I gained my powers, I don’t know what I’m fully capable of yet” I answer.

“Is that why you’re going to see Deaton today?”

“Yeah, testing limits and what not”

We fall into silence, but this isn’t the comfortable silence friends have, this is the awkward uncomfortable silence you get when someone wants to say something but doesn’t know how to do it.

“So…. How are you?” Scott asks hesitantly.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” I ask pointedly staring out of the window.

“C’mon Stiles, don’t act like that. I know somethings up.”

“There isn’t” I say.

“Stiles I know you never wanted this” the car slows down as Scott directed the car onto the side of the road. The car stops and Scott turns in his seat to look at me. “I know you didn’t want to be supernatural, but here you are.”

“Scott, stop. I know where you’re going with this, so let me be the first to tell you it’s not your fault. You saw someone you care about in a seriously life threatening state add in the fact that you were a newly turned alpha. You and no one else can expect you have reacted differently. If I was in your position I probably would of done the same thing as you regardless of if you wanted to be a were or not, because I wouldn’t of wanted to see you dead.” I say in a calm voice.

“Really?” Scott asks timidly.

“Yes. Now you’re definitely going to be late for work”

“Crap I forgot” Scott says as he hastily indicates and head toward the veterinary clinic.

 

\--

 

“You’re late”

“I know, I know and I’m sorry.” Scott rushes to apologise as we enter the clinic.

“Ah, Stiles you’re here” Deaton says at me, completely ignoring Scotts puppy eyes.

“Yeah, I thought as I have nothing to do today -or for the next few weeks I might add- that I’d come early.”

“Well it’s good you got here before we opened.” Deaton glances at Scott “Can you go feed the cat and clean their cages”

“Ah. But doc you know the cats hate me. I’ll get scratched.”

“You’ll heal” Deaton says indifferently.

“Fine” Scott says as he reluctantly trudges out of the room. I can hear hisses as he reaches the cat room I assume.

“So what did you want to test today Stiles?” Deaton asks me.

“Well”

_‘Becoming a werecreature cancels out the spark that is in a human. But you would be able to still use your spark, although it might not be as strong as it would have been, you will still have access to it. Certain substance that affect other supernaturals will not affect you.’_

 “Well, I want to see what my limits are. First I wanted to test to see what substances affect me. Like wolfsbane and mountain ash. I tried to do some research, but I couldn’t find anything on werecats.”

“Well that’s because werecats are very rare. When werecats were first discovered hunters gave them very strict rules to live by, because of their incredible strength. One of them was that they had to live in prides. Now cats like lions would be fine with this rule, but other cat that are solitary creatures found it hard to follow. But it was either follow the rules or die. Eventually a chunk of the werecat population were killed. And then they went into hiding.” Deaton informed me solemnly.

“Are you serious? What gave the hunters the right to try and control their life just because they’re different?” I demand.

“Stiles this isn’t the first time that something has been killed because they weren’t understood.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it right” I say sadly.

“No. it doesn’t. Well enough of that, let’s start these tests then.” Deaton says changing the subject.

 

-

 

Laid out on the table are four items.

1-   Wolfs bane

2-   Tulips

3-   Mountain ash

4-   Mistletoe

To any ordinary person these would look like decorations for a flower arrangement, but to me they look like death.

“Okay, so first were going to test out the wolfbanes.”

“Err, Doc why’d we have to go with that one first?” I ask.

“Either way Stiles you are going to be testing them. So why not get them most daunting one out of the way?” Deaton asks.

“Because it might hurt?” I say.

“They all might hurt” he says indifferently.

“You’re enjoying this way too much Doc.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He says with a slight smile on his lips. “Hold out you hand”

I slowly extend my arm, Deaton grabs my wrist and turns my arm until my hand is facing palm up, he then place a stem of wolfbanes in my palm. With baited breath, we wait.

And wait.

And wait.

But nothing happens.

“Awesome, it doesn’t hurt” I say gleefully.

“Try smelling it” Deaton commands.

I hesitantly lift my hand up to my nose a take a whiff. Still nothing happens. I grin at Deaton. He jots something down in his note pad and then says “Now the mountain ash.”

Going over the table he pulls out a bowl and pours mountain ash from jar into it. Turning to look at me he says “Put your hand in it.”

“Are you serious?” he shows no reaction so I can take that as a yes. I walk over to the table and slowly submerge my hand into the bowl. At first nothing happens but then its starts to heat up.

“It’s getting hot” I say. The heat starts to become too much, so I pull my hand out shaking it.

“Hmm, interesting” Deaton says. Scooping his hand into the bowl Deaton grabs a handful of mountain ash and throws it at the door.

The ash swirls around in the air like smoke until it settles as a perfect line across the door way.

“Try running through the door way” he commands again.

Sighing in defeat I do as he asks, but before I start running he says “Put you whole body into it”

Crouching low and leaning forward I push myself into the run. As I near the door way I chant ‘I’ll heal, I’ll heal, I’ll heal’ in my head to stop my body from freezing up.

When I reach the line I hold my breath and close my eyes as I wait for the impact, but It doesn’t come. Instead I feel like I’ve been engulfed by a pool of jelly. My body feels slow. Like I felt when I was drugged.

I open my eyes to see that I’m slowly moving over the line, I’m still in my running form, but it looks like some has suddenly slowed me down my 50%.

I feel a snap and I’m through the door like a shot, I try to stop but I was so caught off guard that I go flying and smack against the rowan wood gate that Deaton has, falling onto my ass.

“OW,” I shout “that hurt Deaton.” I glance up to see Deaton looking down at me.

“Interesting” he says jotting something in his note pad, but this time it looks like he’s trying to hold back laughter.

“It’s not funny” I mumble.

“Yes it was” Scott says, surprising both me and Deaton.

Deaton is the first to compose himself “Next is mistletoe.”

Groaning, I pull myself up off of the floor “How come I can move through the mountain ash?”

_‘Certain substance that affect other supernaturals will not affect you.’_

“I’m not entirely sure, I’ll have to look into it.” Deaton replies.

“It was so cool Stiles, it looked like you were moving in slow motion” Scott rambles excitedly.

So I didn’t just feel like I was moving slower, I was actually moving slower. Interesting. And now I’m starting to sound like Deaton.

When I reach the table I put my hand out, palm up. Deaton places a bud of mistletoe in my palm. I feel a ripple run thorough my entire arm and the immediate skin around the mistletoe turns the same shade of black my skin turns when I’m shifted.

“So mistletoe has the same effect on you that it has on most supernatural creatures”

“And that is?” I ask.

“Well mistletoe shows the true form of the supernatural creature it touches, it doesn’t affect every supernatural creature, because not all of them have more than one form.” Deaton explains.

“That’s so cool” Scott exclaims.

Tipping the bud out of my hand and onto the table I turn to the last item.

The tulips.

“How exactly are the tulips going to affect me?”

“Oh I know this.” Scott interjects “Tulips are poisonous to cats.”

“They are”

“Yeah, so are lilies and Chrysanthemums” Scott states.

“Well done Scott, you remembered.” Deaton praises and Scott beams.

Turning back to the innocent looking yellow flower, I carefully pick it up. I can feel my skin tingle were it comes into contact with the flower. Slowly I bring it up to my nose and take a whiff.

And it was the worst mistake I’ve ever made.

A burning sensation moves up my nose and into my sinuses, until I can feel it in my throat. I choke a little and drop the flower.

I can hear Scott and Deaton call me but they sound far away.

A cloud of fog enters my brain and my body starts to feel slightly heavy, I have the urge to dance to nothing and roll around on the floor.

Then I hear the sound of cats, and without a second thought my body start to move in their direction.

 

\--

 

“What wrong with him?” Scott ask Deaton as he watch Stiles roll around on the floor covered in cats and kittens.

“Well, it seems the tulip has had the same effect on Stiles as marijuana has on humans” Deatons says.

“So he’s high?”

“It would seem so.”

Stiles stops rolling, gets on his knee and starts crawling away from the cats. But they follow him. He turns to them and flashes his eyes and the cats get skittish and start to move away from him.

“Oh, no. ‘m sorry kitcats. Come back ‘ere” Stiles says while waving his hand towards himself. After a moment the cats move back towards him. Some curl up besides him but some climb on him, one even climbs onto his shoulder.

Scott turns to Deaton “I should record this, he’ll never believe me otherwise.”

“I suppose you should.” Deaton responds smiling. “But take him home afterwards.”

“Scotty, look, look. I can make them sing” Stiles says excitedly drawing Scott attention back onto him.

Stiles slightly tip his head backwards and yowls, a chorus of smaller and quieter yowls are the response he gets. Stiles looks and grins at Scott.

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to have to record this.”

 

\--

 

Lets just say it takes Scott an hour to put the cats away and drag Stiles to the car. And he still has to bribe Stiles with curly fries for him to keep his seatbelt on.

 

-          RTFP   -

 

Fire and chocolate.

“Oh. Hey Lydia. Allison.”

There standing on my door step is Lydia and Allison. Lydia’s wearing a yellow sun dress with a white belt wrapped around her slim waist. A white cardigan and cream bag accompanies her dress. The whole outfit is completed with some cream dolly pumps. A braid is wrapped around her head as a makeshift head band, and the rest of her hair falls down her back in gentle curls.

Allison is wearing the complete opposite to Lydia. She has a grey crop top on with black high waisted ripped jeans. A murky green army jacket covers her top half. On her feet are black combat boots laced up to her calves. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail.

Lydia looked like she was ready to have tea, were as Allison looked like she was ready to have a fight.

“Are you going to invite use in?” Lydia asks raising a brow.

“Err, yes. Sure come in” I move to the side and pull the door towards my body, allowing Lydia and Allison to slide on through.

Lydia walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. She gently place her bag on the floor and looks in my direction. I glance at Allison as she stands in the corner of the room.

“Do you guys want a drink?”

“No, thank you.” Lydia answers politely. Allison just shakes her head.

I sit on the coffee table in front of Lydia keeping Allison in my vision of sight. “So why are you here?” I try to ask as politely as possible without sounding suspicious.

“The teacher asked me to bring you home work for the last two months and a couple workbooks for you to work through so you won’t be too far behind when you come back to school.” Lydia says, she leans forward and reaches into her bag to pull out a thick binder. “Your assignments are in here, as well as the workbooks, I’ve also put a copy of my notes in there for the classes we share. There’s a list of books that you should borrow from the library to read to help you with your works.”

Although Lydia’s words were pointed at me, she spoke at me not to me.

“Some of the books are actually really inter-”

“Look at me when you talk to me Lydia.” I cut in. I can feel Allison stiffen.

Lydia keeps her eyes trained on the floor, like the floor suddenly holds all the answer of the world.

“Why won’t you look at me Lydia” she doesn’t look up “Why?” I shout.

And that seem to make her snap. “Because every time I look at you, I want to hurt you” she says. Her eyes are starting to glaze over with tears, but she doesn’t let them fall. “Because when I look at you, when I see your eyes sparkle with life, it feels like you’re laughing at me.” Her voice cracks “I felt you die Stiles, and it felt like I was being ripped apart. I screamed for you. I had Aiden and Ethan half dead in front of me, then suddenly I get this urge to scream, and I think ‘No, either Aiden or Ethan are going to die’ but the name that came out was yours. And it wrecked me. I had never screamed so loud before. I couldn’t speak for days.” She tries to compose herself, but it doesn’t work.

A stray tear runs down her cheek. But she doesn’t notice it.

I try to reach out to her. To touch her hand “Lydia” I say softly.

“Don’t, touch me.” She screeches “Did you even think about what you were doing. Who you were doing it to. We all love you Stiles, you may not think that we do, and yeah we don’t tell you enough, but you have to have known that you dying would have an impact on or lives. What about Scott, you to have been friends for years and you would just leave like that. What about your dad, did you even think about him.”

“YES, I thought about him” I yell, all through Lydia’s monologue I could feel my anger start to rise. But after what she said about dad, I couldn’t contain my rage anymore. I stand up and walk away from the table. “I did what I did because I thought about him, and Scott. Do you think that I didn’t know that I would cause them, all of you pain? I did, but I still decided to do it because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing my only living relative left. If it was the other way round you can bet that pretty little face of yours that my dad would have done the same thing for me. Scott only has one parent left, his dads a dick and doesn’t deserve to be in his life. He only has his mom. I did that for them. Because I could save them.”

When I finish my breathing is a little fast and my eyes are flashing from bronze to green.

Allison is crouched in the corner of the room, her hand hovering over her boot.

“Stiles I understand-” Lydia tries.

“No you don’t understand Lydia. You could never understand unless you had experienced exactly the same things I have. And that’s not your fault, I’m glad you haven’t had to experience some of the shit I have. But don’t try to fool yourself into believing that you could understand when you can’t. Thanks for the notes. I’ll see you round.”

And with that obvious dismissal, Lydia picks up her bag. And walks out the door with Allison trailing after her, but not before she stops, turns, looks me in the eye and says “Yeah, see you round.”

 

-          RTFP   -

 

“What do you remember of that night Stiles?” Agent McCall (Agent Dickface) asks.

“Not much.”

“Well, what _do_ you remember?” Agent Dickface asks irritably.

“It would really help if you could try to remember something. Even if it’s small and seems insignificant to you. It could be helpful to the investigation” Agent sweetheart says after McCall to soften the harshness of his words.

“I remember that we -as in Scott and the others- were planning on visiting Lydia, no one wanted to travel with me so I went by myself. The road I took is the shortest route to get to Lydia’s so I took it. You can check the maps if you need to. I wasn’t aware that there was going to be a storm. The sky started to change colour, I swear I only glanced up for a second and when I looked back at the road, there was someone standing in the middle of my path. So I swerved, I think I hit a tree and then I was out.” I say.

“Who was this person that you saw? That wasn’t mentioned in your first report.” Agent Sweetheart asks concerned.

“I didn’t remember, at first I didn’t know what it was. But since I’ve been released from the hospital I’ve had a lot of time on my hands. So I tried to recall my lost memories. And I remember that the thing I saw in the road was someone dressed all in black. I couldn’t see their face, but they definitely had a feminine figure. But ya ’know anyone can look a different gender now-a-days.”

“Why wasn’t that the first thing you mentioned when you came in?” Agent Dickface asks angrily.

“Because When I came in you didn’t give me time to say anything. If I recall correctly, and trust me I’ve been doing a lot of memory recall techniques, you said –and I quote- ‘We don’t have time for your nervous chatter Stiles’.” I grin tightly.

“You could of said someth-” Dickface tries to say.

“Were you, or weren’t you informed about it?” I sass.

“Listen Stiles” Agent sweetheart says.

“No. What is your name?” I ask while pointing at the nice agent. “Because it’s getting annoying calling you Agent Sweetheart in my head.”

He smiles “It’s Willows.”

Hmm, weirdly it suits him “Well Agent _Williows_ , I’m sick of being treated like a criminal by Agent Dickface here.” I say jabbing my finger in the accused’s direction “I came here because I follow the law, and since I’ve got here all I’ve had is suspicious thrown at me. I don’t know about you but it feels kind of shitty waking up from a 2 month coma”

I can feel my panther rising to the surface of my skin. I grab my chest as I try to calm myself down.

“Are you okay?” Agent Willows asks, panic starting to enter his voice.

“I don’t need this.” Looking up I stare at both agents “You’re not charging me with anything. I know my rights, I can leave whenever I want.” Standing up, I turn around and walk to the door. Calling over my shoulder I say “I’ll call with any extra information I remember.”

Just before the door closes, I hear Agent Willows say “Way to go Agent Dickface.”

And I can’t help but let out a laugh.

 

-          RTFP   -

 

Someone’s knocking on my bedroom window. Looking at my alarm clock I see that it’s 3:36AM.

No one has tried to enter my room through the window since I’ve turned. Well not since Derek tried and I floored him.

Getting up I glance over at the window, there are two silhouettes crouched on the external windowsill. One silhouette has a bulky frame and the other has a slight one. 

Inhaling deeply I scent the air. Lemon grass, and Mint. The scents I associate with Erica and Boyd.

There’s another knock on my window letting me know that the weres outside are getting impatient.

Kicking off my duvet and under blanket and pushing aside the pillows I had accumulated lately on my bed, I drag myself out of bed with a groan and stumble over to the windowsill to unlock the larger window.

“What are you guys doing here at this time of night? I know I’m gorgeous but I still need my beaut-” I pause when I get a look of Erica and Boyd.

They don’t look good. Not as in they’ve been hurt, but as in they are run down emotionally, maybe even psychologically.

“What’s Wrong Guys?” I ask worriedly.

They don’t say anything, they just climb in through the window closing it behind them and start to get undressed.

Erica takes off her jacket, shoes, socks, jeans and crop top, then walks over to my wardrobe and pulls out one of my ironman T-shirts, which she slips over her head. She then reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra underneath the T, she slips the straps off her shoulder and then pulls the bra out of the right sleeve. Chucking all her clothes into a pile on the floor she walks over to my double bed and drops onto it, shuffling until she’s next to the wall.

Boyd takes off his jacket, shoes and jeans. Leaving on his shocks. He walks over to Erica’s pile of clothes and folds them, he then proceeds to fold his own and places them on top of Erica’s.

Turning around he walks over to my bed, but not before he leads me there and pushes me down into the middle of it. Erica snuggles up to me, lifting my arm she curls into my side and places her head on my chest. Boyd slides onto the edge of the bed and drags the blanket and quilt up over our bodies. Shuffling some of the pillows around he place one behind Erica and one under my head. Turning onto his side he snuggles closer to me, placing his head on my pillow and wraps his arm around me and Erica, until my head is tucked into the crook of his neck and me and Erica are the little spoon to his big spoon.

“Gu-” I try to say, but Erica cuts me off.

“Shh, just sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” She mumbles already on the verge of sleep. Boyd just grunts his agreement.

Listening to what she said, I relax and drift off.

 

\--

 

It’s not a noise that wakes me up this time, it’s the feel of hot breath snuffling at my hair and chest.

I open my eyes only to be blinded by the light and forced to close them again. Preparing myself for a second onslaught of light I slowly pry my eyes open one at a time.

Glancing down I see that Boyd isn’t just draping his arm over me and Erica, he is now leaning half on me. My head is still shoved into his neck, and Boyd is clutching the pillow behind Erica’s back, pulling her into my side.

Erica is in almost the exact same position, the only difference is the gigantic puddle of saliva under her chin and cheek.

They’re still snuffling at me, and I immediately think that I smell. I sniff trying to get a whiff of myself, what I get instead is a lung full bacon, eggs and pancakes. My stomach growls, signalling that it wants that food, right now!

But…. Although it’s gross, Boyd and Erica look really cute. So cute that I don’t want to break it.

I know my phone is on the edge of my desk and I can feel it begging to be picked up so it can take a photo of the two snugglewolves.

Slowly I slide my arm underneath Boyd’s chest and reach in the general direction of the desk. I try to see over Boyd, but all I can see is smooth chocolate skin and the cotton of his navy blue Henley (Which I swear I’ve seen Derek wear before). I can feel the edge of the desk, and I ungracefully slide my hand up it. My finger knocks my phone. I freeze, not wanting to push it further on the desk or onto the floor. Slipping my pinking on the corner, I gently drag the phone closer to the bed. The next finger to slip on is my ring finger. My face is squished into Boyd’s neck now, but I’m this close to getting my phone (Imagine I’m holding my index finger above my thumb, miming a centimetre). I slide my middle finger on and drag it a little closer when.

“Stiles, Erica, Boyd! Breakfast is ready”

Boyd and Erica spring up off of me and the bed, and my phone goes flying.

“God dammit dad, I was so close” I yell back.

“What going on?” Erica yawns.

“Breakfast” I say.

Getting up I huff. I pull my shirt over my edge and cringe when I feel Erica’s spit drag up my chest. When the T is off I ball it up and use a dry side to dry off my chest.

“Oh, I'm so sorry” Erica apologises when she sees my actions.

“It’s fine” I say.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom” Boyd mumbles as he walks into the hall, only to turn back around and grab his jeans off the floor.

I walk over to my drawer and pull out some sleep wear. I give the bottoms to Erica and pull the top on.

“We’re heading downstairs Boyd” I say as we walk past the bathroom. There’s a flush and the sound out the tap running, then Boyd submerges from the bathroom dressed in his jean.

He trails behind us as we head to the kitchen.

When we get to the kitchen dad is already half way through a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes drizzled in syrup.

“Dad! That’s so unheal-”

“Imagine my surprise when I peak into my son’s room this morning and see him cuddled up with two people in his bed.”

“-thy, but we’ll let this one slide today” I stutter.

“That’s a great idea.” Dad answers smugly.

Erica laughs and finds herself a seat. Grabbing a plate she loads it up with bacon and pancakes and floods it with syrup.

Boyd sits down next with a soft smile and starts to fill his plate up to, he grabs a big portion of everything but pours the syrup in a blocked off corner away from his bacon and eggs.

“Does anybody want coffee?” I ask as I walk over to the coffee machine.

“Yes please.” Erica groans as she puts another bite of food in her mouth. “Sheriff you make on hell of a breakfast.”

“Well thank you Erica” dad replies.

“What do you wants Boyd?” I ask.

“I’ll just have water please.”

Walking back over to the table I give Boyd his water and place the coffee pot in between where Erica and I are sitting. The sugar and creamer are next to be put down.

Sitting down I slap Erica’s hand away from taking the rest of the bacon.

I fill up my plate, pour my coffee and thank the Three before I dig in.

“Don’t you want any syrup or sugar in your coffee?” Erica asks.

“Oh Stiles, doesn’t really like sweet things anymore. Only in small portions. Says it’s his new taste buds.”

“It is my new taste buds dad.” I groan.

“Or it’s just you pretending not to like sweet things in front of me to make me feel bad when I have them and then secretly eating Reece’s cup behind my back.”

“I’ve told you so many times, that’s not true.”

“Exactly you told me, I don’t have super hearing like you, I can’t know if you lying.”

“Really dad?”

“Really.” He deadpans. “Anyway I’ve got to get going before I’m late for work. Got to be setting a good example and all, with me being the sheriff.” He grunts as he pulls away from the table and carries his plate to the sink.

 “Do you know were my keys are?” Dad asks.

“Last place I saw them was the coffee table. Why don’t you try flipping over the back of the sofa to get them?”

“I’d try, but I’d probably break a hip.” Dad replies

“You’re not that old.”

“Didn’t you call me old the other day?”

“No” I lie.

“Liar” Erica rats.

“Leave before you’re late and set bad examples.” I say.

“Okay, okay. See ya”

“Bye” I yell.

“Say hi to Derek and the others”

The air suddenly turns solid.

The front door opens and then closes. The sound of it echoing around the room.

Erica and Boyd have stopped eating and are eyeing each other awkwardly.

“Well it’s tomorrow.” I say gently, trying not to add to the already existing awkwardness.

“It is.” Erica says softly.

“So are you going to tell me why you guys showed up at my window at nearly 4AM in the morning?”

“We did say we would tell you, so yes.” Erica says glancing at Boyd. He nods his head and Erica clears her throat. “So we haven’t been having the greatest night sleep lately. We’ve been sharing a bed. But that means that when one of us has a bad dream, we wake the other up. Which leads to long night runs.”

“You could have told me that yesterday, you guys are welcome here whenever you want. My bed is open.”

“That’s not the problem. The problem is that we want to go home. Our families think that we’ve run away, and I guess in a way, that’s best. If they continue to think this then we won’t end up bringing this supernatural mess to them. We can meet with you guys whenever we need to in case of emergencies, and not have to come up with an explanation or sneak out…. But we want to go home. We want to be able to see our families, and sleep in our own beds. But we don’t want to be away from each other. I want to be able to be at Boyd’s side at night, I want to be able to help him when he needs it, and for him to help me. We can’t do that if we go home. We have no idea what to do. We need help.”

Erica looks like she’s about to cry, Boyd reaches over and rubs his hand over her back in circular motions.

I had no idea that they felt this way, if I knew I would have done something sooner to try and help them. But they are right. I can’t see a simple solution to resolve this.

“Have you spoken to Derek about this?” I ask.

“No.” Boyd says. “We didn’t want to disturb him. He has other things he need to focus on.”

“Are you kidding me? He’s your alpha. No matter how small the problems is, an alpha will want to help their pack.”

“What are you doing today?” I ask to change the subject.

“Erm, we were going to go for a run.” Boyd muttered, completely thrown through the loop from my sudden change of topic.

“That’s nice. I was planning on going to see Deaton, maybe I’ll join you on that run later” I pick up my cutlery and continue to eat.

If either of them knew I was lying, no one said anything.

 

-          RTFP   -

 

Pulling up outside the loft is not a new experience but, somehow it feels like it is.

I haven’t been here in a while, not since before I was turned.

Stopping in my usual space, I park, get out and head towards the loft. As I get closer the fact that this is the base of a wolf den becomes abundantly clear.

Their scent is everywhere, and I get the feeling that if I was to walk into Derek’s loft and not touch anything I would still come out reeking of wolf.

When I get to the door I pause for a second. Should I knock? Or should I just go in like I would if I was human? Now that I’m supernatural there are unspoken rules that I have to follow. But I don’t want the fact that I’m different now to completely change me.

Taking a small breath I pull the loft door open and walk in.

Inside Cora and Isaac are sitting on the couch watching the new T.V Derek brought. Everyone kept on pestering him when they came here about the fact that there was no entertainment, so much so that he went out and got a T.V and WIFI.

Isaac and Cora look up at me when I walk in and smile (more of a tilt of the corner of the mouth for Cora). Isaac hopped of the sofa and ran to me engulfing me in his arms as he rubbed his cheek on my head. He’s really changed since the whole Alpha pack thing, he’s a lot less cocky and isn’t afraid to show that he likes physical contact.

“Hey Isaac. How are you?” I ask him.

“I’m good. I haven’t seen you in a while”

“Yeah I’ve been busy.”

“I showed Cora that video of you high on Tulips yesterday,” he grinned “She actually laughed.” He whispered like it was some huge secret.

“I laugh” Cora growled.

“I’ve never seen you” I say.

 I pull away from Isaac and he makes his way back over to the couch.

“Har har” Cora fake laughs.

“Doesn’t count” I say, trying to contain my laughter.

Cora just bares her teeth at me. When I walk past her I run my hand along the back of her neck and see her shoulders lose a little bit of their stiffness.

“Where’s Derek?” I ask.

“In his room” Isaac mumbles around a handful of popcorn that is shoved into his mouth.

“Thanks.” I respond chuckling as I make my way upstairs.

When I’m outside of Derek’s door I knock twice before walking in, leaving the door open behind me.

Derek is standing in front of the board I brought him, to use in pack meetings. The board is cover in maps of the preserve. The maps have areas that have been circled, some of the circles have lines running through them. All of these area reside in beacon hills. In the Hale-McCall territory.

“What?” Derek grunts.

“We need to talk about Boyd and Erica.” I say calmly.

At the serious tone in my voice Derek turns around and eyes me. “What about?”

“Boyd an Erica have been having nightmares. They’re so bad that they don’t want to sleep alone. They came to my house this morning around 4 and slept in my bed.”

“I knew about the dreams, I asked if there was anything I could do, they told me no and that running helped. So I let them run.”

“You’re a born wolf Derek, how would this of been handled if it was you when you were younger?”

“My mom or the other members in my pack that I was close with would have let me sleep with them. It’s good to be near someone who is stronger than you, it makes you feel safer.”

“So like that alpha?” I snark.

The look on Derek’s face is not impressed. “Yes I know, but I don’t know how to go about it. The betas don’t have that kind of bond with me that they do with each other.”

“Then don’t you think that something you need to work on?” I sigh “That’s not all.”

Derek looks up at me, and I realise I’m a little taller than he is now. Maybe two or three inches.

“What else is the?”

“They want to go home. They want to see their families again, but they don’t want to be separated and have to lie to be able to continue helping use with all this supernatural crap. They most definitely don’t want to involve their parents.”

“Then how can I help them?” Derek asks.

“I don’t know Derek, but I thought as their alpha you should know. The reason they didn’t tell you themselves is because they thought it would inconvenience you”

“What?” Derek asks appalled.

“You need to let them know that they can depend on pack more. That they can depend on you more.”

“Okay. But how?”

“Have you tried telling them, or showing them. Isaac responds to physical contact, have you tried that with them?”

“No.”

“What are you going to do about Boyd and Erica wanting to go home?” I ask.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it. How do you know so much? I’m the born were here.”

“I keep telling everyone, My Google-fu is strong.” I say as I walk away.

 

-          RTFP   -

 

I was running so hard that I didn’t even notice where I was until I smelled ash.

Looking up at the Old Hale home I couldn’t help but think this would be the perfect setting for a paranormal horror film.

I lie down on the floor in what used to be the front yard of a thriving home and think.

When I died I got to see the three, I wonder if any of the Hale got to see them. I never got further than seeing them. What happens after that? Can every supernatural creature see us? Are they living in an identical world to ours that is filled with dead supernaturals like in the vampire diaries? That would be nice if it was true, because then that would mean all of the Hales are still together.

I can hear footsteps coming towards me, inhaling I smell death and aftershave. There’s more to it but it’s hard to determine without smelling it for hours.

“Come to gaze at the stars? I hear the smell of death and ash really set the mood.” Are the first words that come out of Peter’s mouth.

“What do you want Peter?”

“I was just wondering why you were trespassing, this is private land.” Peter snarks.

“You know, this feels slightly familiar.”

“Why are you lying on the ground?”

I sigh and open my eyes to see Peter leaning over me looking down, a small smile to his lips.

His eyes look paler than they ever have today, but maybe it’s because it’s dark out. “I was thinking.”

“You can do that?” Peter asks with mock disbelief.

“You know what Peter if you’re just going to be a dick, feel free to leave me the fuck alone.” I snap.

“I’m only kidding. Tell me what you were thinking about.”

“Well your family really.”

The smiles that was on Peter’s face vanishes, and is replaced with a scowl. “What about my family?”

“I was just wondering if they could see everything that has happened since-” I wave my hands in the air to signify “-all this. I wondered if they were all together. All living in an identical world to ours, only there’s is filled with the dead”

“That’s just wishful thinking, that sort of thing only happens is stories, in real life when you die there’s nothing.” Peter voice had gotten deeper and through his little rant he had lowered himself to the floor, sitting beside me.

“Is that what it was like for you when you died?” I asked turning to look at Peter.

“There was nothing, it was dark and cold and lonely. There was no light or people. It was just me with my thoughts…. Again.”

Listening to Peter speak made me feel sad. How is what he experienced possible? I know first-hand that the Three are real, and that there is another side. “That’s not possible, I refuse to believe that there is nothing out there.” I state.

A growl starts to rise in Peter’s chest and his eyes flash blue “How would you know? You were barley dead” Peter demands angrily. “Don’t act like you know everything Stiles, because you don’t. True death is lonely, what you experienced was nowhere near true death.”

“So I don’t know what true death is like, big whoop. But I was dead Peter and I felt warm, maybe the reason you were alone was because of all the shit you did when you were alive.”

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I wished I could take them back. Peters faced darkened and his eyes hardened. “What would you know about what I’ve done?” Peter demanded.

“I know what you did Peter, I was part of it. And I understand why you did what you did, but that doesn’t make it right.”

“You understand?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

“What do you understand?”

“What it’s like to lose family and to be alone. The coma.” I say.

“Stiles you lost your mother. Now I’m not saying that that diminishes how it felt to lose her, but you can’t compare that to loosing 8 people. I watched them burn. And I couldn’t do anything about it because I was trapped, trapped underneath a beam that fell from the ceiling. I had no strength because the air was filled with wolfsbane. Not enough to kill us, but enough to weaken us. They wanted us to see each other die, but before I could. Before I could leave with them to go to this happy place you seem to think they are all at, I was ‘recused’. Pulled out from the flames, and left scarred. You say you understand because you were in a coma. I wasn’t in a coma Stiles” Peter stands up and walks away, he spins on his heel and then walks back towards me.

I felt a pang in my chest when he mentioned my mom. But I also felt bad for saying anything. Didn’t I tell Lydia that she couldn’t understand unless she experience exactly the same things as me, and here I am preaching like I’m a God. I’m such a hypocrite.

“I was frozen. I wasn’t in a coma. I was completely aware of my surroundings. My family was dead and everyone thought I was unaware of what was happening. No one came to visit me. I was alone. And every day I was left alone with nothing but my thoughts. Every day I watched my family burn, I felt the bonds we shared break. Every-day. But I had one hope. I could feel some bonds left, they were weak, but they were there.

“One day Derek came to visit me, and I was so happy. Someone remembered that I was here, I wasn’t alone anymore. But the first words out of his mouth were ‘We’re leaving’. They were leaving, the last people I had in my life were leaving, and I was staying in this good for nothing town. The further away they got, the weaker the bonds stretched, until they couldn’t take it anymore and they snapped. And that’s when I snapped.

“The only thing that kept me from losing to the wolf completely, was the chance to get revenge when I was healed. The wolf needed me and I needed the wolf. We no longer thought about human rules and morals. Laura was not family to me, nor was Derek. They had forced the bond to break. They had no place in my heart. Laura's death was needed for me to get revenge for the family that was murdered in racist hate. Now have you experienced anything like that Stiles? Can you understand why?”

I was frozen on the floor, I didn’t want to move in case I angered Peter again, not because I was afraid he would hurt me, but because I was afraid I would break him even more.

“Just leave” Peter huffed.

I opened my mouth to say something but Peter cut me off “Leave.”

Getting up I walked away.

How is it I just spoke with Peter, but I left feeling like the dick.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?
> 
> Yeah it ended on a dark note. Sorry, but there were some funny parts. Right?
> 
> This chapter was 9000+ words long. It was supposed to be a mini beast. This is not a mini beast.
> 
> Never expect another chapter this long again, because it killed me to edit this. 
> 
> The information about the Solar system and galaxies was from a BuzzFeed video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIbfYsQfNWs
> 
> I didn't intend to write about Claudia, my hands just took over for a second, maybe more.
> 
> I really enjoyed Writing Stiles high. It cracked me up.
> 
> I got Really emotional writing Lydia's scene. And Erica and Boyds, also Peter's. Basically I was emosh writing the majority of this.
> 
> Guys I also need help figuring out how to resolve Erica and Boyd's problem. So let me know if you have any ideas in the comments.
> 
> Tell me if there are any tags I need to add.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> If you think there are any tags that need to be added, then just put it in a comments.
> 
> Updates will be slow, because of college, I'm lazy and I have writers block on this story, I have plans of what should happen, I just need fillers so the story doesn't seemed rushed. *Turns head to the side and mumbles* also the energy to write the chapters.
> 
> Please don't be surprised if this story or any of my stories go on hiatus. 
> 
> If you did enjoy this chapter then leave a comment. I love kudos, but if kudos are Morrison brand ice cream then comments are Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada. 
> 
> -Mermaid


End file.
